


Meaningless

by Eviera



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Protective Lucifer, Self-Harm, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviera/pseuds/Eviera
Summary: "Look… do you want to give me the 'best night of my life' or not?" Chloe asked bluntly.Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Trick question.""No, Lucifer. It's just a yes or no question.""Well you know the answer," Lucifer said back impassively."Tell me," Chloe insisted.Lucifer paused, eyes dark. Then, "Yes, Chloe… as you well know," he relented lowly.*Chloe is unable to move on romantically because of her unresolved 'thing' with Lucifer. Maze makes a suggestion. Things don't pan out how Chloe planned.*Based in season 3 anytime after episode 14.





	1. Is it Love or Lust

Chloe could blame this sudden, possibly rash decision on a number of things.

Her life of failed romance seemed to be a leading factor. After attempting to pursue things with Pierce to no avail she'd forced herself to go on a date with one of the officers at work. And what a miserable evening that had been.

Particularly when the annoying part of her brain kept prodding her with images of what she'd rather have been doing; memories from her previous evening of 'games night' with Lucifer and Trixie.

Ever since their first monopoly match game's night had become a tradition. A tradition that Chloe had become quite fond of. Because … _Trixie_ loved it, of course. And for some reason Lucifer seemed to get something out of it.

And that fact certainly did not help when she was trying to concentrate on the man she'd been on a date with. Most certainly _not_ Lucifer; the man who had made it perfectly clear he did not want anything _more_ with her.

It was officially a problem. _Lucifer_ and their weird… _thing_ was a problem.

So for some insane reason Chloe had taken to asking _Maze_ for advice.

Her housemate had practically preened at the opportunity to tell her how she should lead her love life.

_"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Maze smirked darkly, her eyes dark and mischievous. "Just fuck Lucifer. Get rid of all the… mystery, whatever you want to call it. Then maybe you'll finally move on."_

Chloe had rolled her eyes at the comment at the time. But… ever since they'd spoken, Maze's words would not stop taunting her. What if she was right? Maybe Chloe had been going about this all wrong. Perhaps her _thing_ with Lucifer would never end until they broke that boundary… and moved past it.

People did that. Casual sex… friends with benefits. She could do it just this once… couldn't she?

 _"Besides…"_ Maze's voice crooned in her head once more. _"It will be the best sex of your life. And you need to get laid. Let yourself have some fun for once, Decker. And you know Lucifer… his word is his bond. You don't want anyone else to know about it, he'll honour that. Except for me,"_ she had chuckled darkly. _"I need to know everything…"_

Chloe's cheeks flushed at the thought of this as her mind instantly conjured up an array of thoroughly inappropriate images.

Her eyes flickered up from where she sat at her desk trying to finalise some paperwork while Lucifer sat opposite her doodling on his phone. She frowned instantly; it irritated her that she was even considering Maze's idea.

Just at that moment Lieutenant Marcus Pierce walked by her desk and she looked up briefly. Her eyes went from Pierce, then straight to Lucifer. She watched his dark gaze travel between her and the Lieutenant before he looked back to her.

They held that gaze for a moment, then Lucifer looked away.

Chloe frowned again, tapping her finger against her pen. She couldn't understand the strange relationship Pierce and Lucifer had developed. But, she was also beginning to think Lucifer had conned on to her attempts at romance with the Lieutenant. And she most certainly didn't know why that thought caused a strange feeling in her stomach.

Just then, Lucifer shifted in his chair, his knee brushing hers sending a jolt springing suddenly through her entire body.

She sat up straight, moving her legs away from his quickly and she looked swiftly down at the file in front of her.

She could feel Lucifer's gaze on her again, but she could not look up to meet it so she stared with focus at the same sentence for an entire minute before he looked away.

This exchanging of glances went on for at least half an hour until finally,

"Detective, as fun as this might be… is there something you're looking for in particular?" Lucifer finally asked, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

Chloe clenched her jaw. "Nope," she said without looking up, really popping the 'p'.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Well something seems to be bothering you," he commented mildly.

Chloe huffed slightly with unwarranted irritation, but she didn't reply to him.

But, when Lucifer didn't push the issue she frowned and looked up at him. He feigned a look of innocent surprise when their eyes met and Chloe glared.

Lucifer smirked, but Chloe noticed this time there was a tightness to the corner of his eyes. "Let me take a guess," he crooned quietly. "Bad _date_ last night?" he quipped lightly, but Chloe didn't miss the stiffness to the way he said 'date'.

"How did you know about that?" she found herself grousing before she could help it.

Lucifer eyed her again before shrugging and looking back to his phone. "I noticed a few things," he commented mildly. "Am I not supposed to be your consultant for a reason?"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, her turn to eye Lucifer again and her gaze lingered too long. He confused her beyond belief when he let off small signs like this. Sometimes she wondered whether she was imagining it… or warping things to see them the way she wanted… yet didn't want to see it.

Like when she wore the necklace Lucifer gave her for her birthday and he would smile slightly every time he noticed; his mood always brightening on those days. Or when he spent his spare time with her and her daughter doing 'domestic' things that he pretended to find boring and yet… he kept doing them. Or now… when she was certain she could sense his attempt at hiding jealousy over the fact that she'd been on a date.

"Hm," Chloe mused finally. "Well, yes…" she relented. "It was a poor waste of time."

Lucifer smiled slightly and Chloe noticed. "Or a poor choice in company…"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "That so? And who would _you_ suggest I choose for company?" she asked dryly.

Lucifer's smile vanished as quickly as it had come and he simply gave a non-committal shrug, his attention back to his phone once more.

Chloe sighed quietly, Maze's advice swimming through her head again and she tried to stop thinking about it, looking back to her files and attempting to focus on her work instead.

But, as the day wore on Chloe found Lucifer seemed to be constantly getting into her personal space. Whether it was standing too close, brushing arms, bumping in to her… She was noticing it more and more. And thus the more she found herself thinking on Maze's idea.

"Detective," Lucifer's amused voice sounded when they bumped into each other on the way into the lift in the precinct. "Not that I'm complaining, but you seem to have terrible spacial awareness today."

Chloe turned to glare at him. "Excuse me?" she spluttered. " _You're_ the one who keeps bumping into _me_!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows appraisingly. "Really?" he sounded condescending.

Chloe gave him a long, hard glare. But, as he mind went back over the day… she knew he was right. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Whether it was her subconscious or not she wasn't sure… but she knew she needed to do something about this.

So then,

"I have an idea," she said abruptly before she could think better of it.

Lucifer looked intrigued and the elevator doors dinged open. "Do tell, Detective," he smiled, following her out of the lift.

Chloe took a breath, unable to look at him.

Then,

"I think we should have sex."

Silence.

She looked up, noting that Lucifer had stopped walking three steps back, quite a frown growing on his forehead.

"Uh…" he began, that frown pointed at her. "Sorry, Detective… could you repeat that?"

Chloe huffed, moving back over to him. "It's just… an idea. I think it could help. Just… once. Casual and meaningless; you're speciality," she said far too quickly. "Then… we can both just move on from our… weird… _thing_."

Lucifer stared. Chloe held his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out and he ended up gaping at her like a fish.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him impatiently and he finally found his words.

"Have you been drinking?" he frowned.

Chloe rolled her eyes to the ceiling. " _No_ Lucifer."

"Smoked anything?"

" _No_."

"Taken anything? Something Maze had lying around perhaps?"

"Lucifer-"

"Seen a fat, blonde angel with a bow and arrow?"

" _Lucifer_! I am not drunk or on drugs and _no_ cupid hasn't shot me with an arrow!" Chloe reeled in frustration. "Can you stop making such a big deal out of this?"

Lucifer leant down abruptly, sniffing near Chloe's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she spluttered, leaning away from him.

"I don't believe you," he frowned simply, clearly trying to smell alcohol on her breath. "Is it a prank? Will I get _punked_ if I say yes?"

Chloe sighed heavily. "Yes or no, Lucifer."

Lucifer hesitated, eyeing her intensely. "Why?"

"I told you," Chloe explained in exasperation. "We do this, once, casually and… that's it. We can move past that and continue with our partnership."

Lucifer didn't respond, simply staring at Chloe with that same dark gaze.

Chloe exhaled roughly. "Look… do you want to give me the 'best night of my life' or not?" she asked bluntly.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Trick question."

"No, Lucifer. It's just a yes or no question."

"Well you know the answer," Lucifer said back impassively.

"Tell me," Chloe insisted.

Lucifer paused, eyes dark. Then, "Yes, Chloe… as you _well_ know," he relented lowly.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat when he used her name, but she ignored it. "Great. So tonight? Your place?"

Lucifer was frowning again. "Detective-"

"Just… yes or no, Lucifer," Chloe cut in rather rudely.

"You really _are_ demanding, aren't you?" Lucifer had the nerve to smirk this time. Chloe just looked at him, waiting. He sighed, his brow still pinched with concerned confusion. "Right…" he muttered lowly. "Well… I suppose I'll see you tonight then."

There was a moment where Chloe had to register what that sentence meant.

She blinked, her stomach flipping. "Right," she said quickly, nodding her head; this was all very formal. "Ok…" She tried to ignore the way Lucifer was looking at her; like he was trying to read inside her soul. She backed away rather abruptly. "See you tonight," she agreed with a small awkward wave before hurrying into the parking lot without another look back.

********************************************************************************

That evening the journey up to Lucifer's penthouse had never seemed to take so long. Nerves fluttered in Chloe's stomach while every woe possible poked and prodded at her mind. Part of her could not believe she was doing this. But, she held fast. She'd decided. This would help them move forward.

And… as much as she might deny it; she needed this.

That did not stop her stomach from jolting the moment those doors slid open.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting… but somehow it wasn't this.

He sat at his piano, careless and natural. His jacket was slung over his couch while his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his dark purple vest a nice contrast to his light blue shirt.

Soft notes of a song she had never heard lulled through his apartment and on the lid of his grand sat a tumbler of honey coloured scotch.

She stepped out of the lift and he stilled, only just hearing her and she paused, feeling unsure.

But then, he turned slowly, his eyes guarded but his expression curious. "Hello, Detective…" he greeted her quietly.

Chloe swallowed, feeling suddenly very out of depth. "You uhm… seem surprised," she stumbled finally.

Lucifer inclined his head, reaching back to his piano and picking up his whiskey before taking a long sip. "Hmm…" he agreed mildly, offering nothing else.

Chloe fidgeted nervously. "You know I… half expected to find you already naked when I got here."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, cracking a small smile. "Is that what you want?"

Chloe choked on a slightly strangled laugh, looking down to her feet and seriously questioning her sanity. "No, I mean… I…" she broke off, shaking her head; what the hell was she doing?

Lucifer simply kept observing her. "Well _I_ was expecting you to have come to your senses by now…" he told her seriously when she couldn't find her words.

Chloe looked back up quite suddenly, her light blue eyes piercing. "I suppose we both proved each other wrong then…"

They held each other's gazes for a long moment until Lucifer finally smiled graciously. "Well are you going to just stand there all evening or are you going to come in?" he asked charmingly. "Would you like a drink?" he added, finally standing up from his piano and heading to the bar to top up his scotch.

Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief now that Lucifer had finally relaxed ever so slightly and she moved toward him at the bar, her eyes lingering on the way his hair curled at the back of his neck to the few freckles that dotted his exposed forearm.

Lucifer turned back round when she didn't say anything, jolting slightly when he found Chloe directly behind him and she smiled at his surprise.

She watched him swallow, his Adam's apple shifting while his eyes darted over her face. "Did you…" he sounded nervous this time and Chloe found that merely made her heart skip a few beats. She ignored this immediately. This was _meaningless_. That was the whole point. "Here…" Lucifer finally finished, handing her a second tumbler with scotch.

Chloe's skin tingled from the light brush of Lucifer's fingers on hers as he passed her the glass and she took her turn to swallow quickly. Her eyes flickered up to his, but she found his gaze was far too intense and his eyes bored into hers as though he were searching her very soul for answers to a question he would never pose.

She looked down to her glass, taking a drink quickly as the very air around them seemed to be prickling with tense electricity.

"Detective… are you sure this is what you want?" Lucifer's voice was quiet, soft; there was no pressure to his question. If anything he sounded… apprehensive.

"Yes," Chloe said quickly, nodding at her glass before daring to look at him once more. "I think… it will be good for us," she continued firmly. "Finally… move part this… part of our relationship that neither of us can deny is there. And… you can, you know… cross me off your list at last seeing as all that… 'allure' or whatever will be gone."

Lucifer's brow contracted and Chloe practically felt the air still around him. "Is that truly how you think I see you?" he asked darkly and there was anger present in his voice this time.

Chloe stared at him, holding that impenetrable gaze. "I… don't know…" she murmured finally; and that was the truth. A half-truth. She knew she meant more to him than that… she just didn't understand _what_ exactly that was.

"You're not a prize to be won, a mission to tick off my _bucket list_ … I…" Lucifer paused, clenching his jaw.

"Ok then," Chloe said quickly, trying to calm this tense vibe swiftly. "So this is just… two good friends who are attracted to each other and… that is causing some issues so this… this will work that out."

Lucifer breathed for a long moment, his face impassive. "Is that so?" he murmured finally, his tone as dark as his eyes.

Chloe swallowed, "Look, Lucifer… I don't want to make you do this if you don't want to…" she muttered quickly. "And I can't believe _I'm_ the one saying that when it's been you trying to get in my pants for like two years, but-"

"I want to, Detective…" Lucifer's voice was low and almost husky sending an instant shiver down Chloe's spine and he was quite suddenly much closer to her than he had been before. "You already know that."

Chloe breathed in quickly, finding there was this sudden heat emanating from Lucifer's body and it was beginning to seep through her clothes to her skin. "Well you're doing an odd job of showing it…" she said back, her voice very quiet.

If Chloe could ever have the gift to read minds she wished she had it in this moment when Lucifer spoke once more. "Perhaps I simply value our partnership and… our friendship more than you think, Detective," he told her in that dangerously soft voice. "That I am not going to rip your clothes off the very first moment you permit me to do so."

Chloe's heart was beginning to pound beneath her ribs; every hair on her body seemed to be alight with the buzz from the atmosphere around them. "Well this isn't the first moment anymore," she said back, feeling as though she could drown within those endless dark irises staring down at her. "I've given you many now. I'm still here; I've made up my mind. It's up to you now."

Chloe felt the shift in Lucifer's body before she saw it. She heard the sole of his shoe brush lightly across his polished floor before she realised he'd stepped closer. She heard the fabric of his shirt rustle softly as he moved his arm before she felt his fingers softly take her chin between them, tilting her face toward him with incredible tenderness.

"One night?" he murmured so quietly she nearly missed his words. "For… our partnership?"

Chloe's every sense was tingling beneath her skin and she nodded just slightly in his soft hold. "Meaningless, best night of my life sort of sex," she cracked a tiny smile, hoping to finally see one in return.

_Meaningless._

The word echoed through Lucifer's mind like a taunt. Again and again.

_Meaningless._

That's all this was. And that was his thing, wasn't it? That's what he did… casual, meaningless sex that just so happened to be the best sex anyone could ever have.

One breath. Then another. Their bodies were so close they shared the same air; air that seemed to vibrate around them.

Then,

"Ok…" the word was barely a breath on Lucifer's lips, but it was enough to set Chloe's heart alight in her chest. And all in the one simultaneous moment, his fingers left her chin, cupping her face while his other hand joined and before either of them could breathe once more his lips were on hers and the world lit up around them.

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed without conscious thought, her mind wiped blank of any distractions as she'd never felt anything like this. His lips were familiar, in a long, lost way while also so wholly new and pure. And they were soft, tender and so very warm, but they held no urgency or push for more. Their delicacy had her heart soaring in her chest and vaguely she wondered if this was how he kissed everyone; though deep down she knew it was not.

Lucifer knew within moments that this was _not_ meaningless. Not for him. Chloe's very essence was in every sense of this kiss. The sweet scent of her hair, the soft touch of her skin and the new, tantalising taste of her lips… they engulfed him. Surrounded him. And he was lost. Feelings swam from his heart, dancing over his skin, taking over his soul and he wished with the deepest of yearning that he could have this forever.

And Chloe felt this in his hold. She felt the tremor beneath his chest, she felt his hand shake on her cheek and… she felt the abrupt cold air on her face the moment he suddenly pulled back.

His eyes snapped open, dark brown meeting light blue with a jolt in his heart. Hers looked almost dazed, while his shone with a suspiciously wet gleam. "I can't…" his voice was rough and quiet, his hands shaking as he took them from her as though he'd been burned.

Chloe blinked, feeling as though she'd been doused with icy water. "Wh-what?" she whispered the word, her eyes swimming with questions as they searched his.

But, he did not hold her gaze. "I can't do this," his next words were stronger, and there was pain he could not hide behind his tone.

And before Chloe could breathe or dare murmur another word he'd crossed the room, grabbed his jacket and was in the elevator without another look back.


	2. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now 3 chapters!!! Couldn't fit what I needed in this chapter... and couldn't leave it where I have :P   
> WARNING:  
> Self-harm in this chapter.

Lucifer fluttered uncoordinatedly into Maze's room, uncomfortable and ill at ease with the use of his wings. But, he was here for a very specific reason.

He looked around for Maze's dagger, only to come across-

"Lucif-"

"Shhhh," Lucifer stopped Trixie suddenly and she blinked in surprise, then her eyes went wide as they looked around him. "Child, what are you doing awake?"

Trixie looked sideways, still looking at his wings.

Lucifer huffed, "Of course, _Maze_ is babysitting you. Why are you in _here_?"

"We're practising sneak attacks…" Trixie mumbled uninterestedly, far too distracted. Then, "I didn't know the Devil had wings," she whispered. "How do they fit in your suit?"

Lucifer stilled suddenly, his eyes flickering back; he'd forgotten to put the damn things away!

He hid them instantly. "Trust me he doesn't want them," he muttered quickly. "You can… pretend you never saw them."

"But, they're _so cool_!" Trixie said excitedly. "Why wouldn't you want them?"

Lucifer grimaced instantly, but at that same moment there was a rattling of keys at the door and Trixie gasped, then Maze came running into the room.

"Mummy's home!" Trixie whispered at the same time as Maze uttered, "Chloe's back!" the demon's eyes flickered to Lucifer. "And what the hell are you doing here?" she added blankly before quickly looking back to Trixie. "You know the drill," she urged and Trixie nodded instantly, going to run out the door.

"Wait!" Lucifer stopped the child, looking away from Maze. "You can't tell your mother I was here," he hissed urgently.

Trixie looked at him quizzically. "Why not?"

Lucifer huffed with urgent irritation, "Just don't tell her, Child, for a deal?"

Trixie inspected him closely, but nodded her head. "What do I get?"

"Make it an I owe you," Lucifer cut in quickly, hearing the door swing open. The next moment he'd spun round, grasped one of Maze's knives on her bedside table before vanishing in a soft rustle of white feathers.

Trixie looked startled, but the sound of her Mother coming inside scrambled her off to her bedroom and diving under her covers.

Chloe spoke to Maze briefly before coming in to see Trixie. She walked over slowly, leaving the door slightly open so that a warm soft glow of orange light flooded through the arch. She sat down beside Trixie gently, laying a hand lightly on her back. "Hey Monkey…" she whispered softly.

"Mummy," Trixie smiled, pretending to be surprised.

"Did you have a good night, Sweetie?"

Trixie nodded quickly. "Were you with Lucifer, Mummy?"

Chloe paused, "For a bit," she said hesitantly.

"Have you ever seen his wings?"

Chloe frowned instantly. "What?" she breathed back in concern.

"They're so pretty…" Trixie yawned this time, unable to hide her tiredness.

"I think you had a dream, Monkey…" Chloe muttered softly. "Go back to sleep," she leant down, gently rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"G'night mummy…" Trixie smiled back and Chloe slowly backed out of her room, sliding the door softly shut behind her.

"So…" Maze was standing arms crossed, eyebrow quirked; her mind on Lucifer stealing her dagger and actually using his wings. "What… happened?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked far too quickly.

Maze frowned at her. "You were going to Lucifer's to-"

Chloe huffed quietly, looking away. "He left," she muttered quietly.

"Why?" Maze demanded rather harshly.

"He said 'I can't do this' and _left_ ," Chloe urged a little louder and this time Maze could hear how upset she was behind her attempts to hide it.

Maze stared, "And he definitely knew… you were seriously going to sleep with him, no strings attached?" she stated blankly.

Chloe sighed looking down at her phone instead, trying to locate Lucifer's GPS, but he'd learned how to turn it off. "Yes, Maze. He was very aware." Chloe looked away from her phone suddenly, looking up, her expression tight. "And now he's gone. And I may have completely ruined our friendship."

Maze heard the shake to Chloe's usually strong voice and she frowned quickly. "Chloe, you wouldn't have ruined anything," she insisted easily. "He'll be back. Nothing could keep him away from you, trust me," she rolled her eyes.

But, this was not the right thing to say right now. Chloe swallowed thickly, "Why?" she urged, determinedly trying not to let these hot tears fall past her lids. "What am I to him?"

Maze's face went serious and slack very quickly. "Yeah this is… probably something you should being talking to him about…" she muttered uncomfortably.

"I don't know where _he is_ ," Chloe hissed lowly.

Maze turned quickly toward her room; she knew exactly where he'd be. "Go to bed, Decker. I don't think you'd want to see him right now anyway…" she muttered before closing her door behind her.

Chloe stared at her closed door, her mind reeling. There was nothing else she wanted but to see him right now. A memory of their first kiss on the beach floated in to her mind and she frowned. She thought of the bullet necklace he'd given her showing her how sentimental he was behind all of his 'bluster'. And suddenly she was certain of where he was.

Without any more hesitation she turned on her heel, picking her keys back up and she was out the front door in moments.

She saw him instantly when she arrived at the beach, even though she was parked far away. She hopped out slowly, her hands rubbing her arms as the cool, sea breeze blew through her clothes, chilling her skin. She paused, taking a moment to watch him from across the beach.

She could only just make out his figure through the dark light, his skin and light blue shirt softly illuminated under the stars as he sat leaning on his forearms against his knees in the sand, looking out to the ocean.

Everything about his posture was wrong. There was none of his usual Lucifer-confidence. None of his exuberant glee. He was slumped, weighed down and… defeated. She had never seen him look this way.

She hesitantly took out her phone, looking down at Lucifer's number on her screen. She glanced back up, watching him again before hitting 'dial'.

She saw his phone light up where it lay on his jacket discarded beside him. He looked at it straight away and Chloe's heart sped up. He stared for a while, not moving, then he reached out, looking for a moment like he was about to pick it up and answer.

But, then he snatched his arm back, looking away and running his hand roughly through his hair instead.

Chloe's brow puckered as she watched him lean heavily against his knees and she was desperate to know just what was going on inside his head.

She left a voicemail, still too hesitant to cross the beach, and learning far more by watching him from afar.

She watched him finally pick up his phone, clearly listening to her voicemail.

_Lucifer it's me… Chloe. I… I'm sorry for pushing you. Please call me back; I just want to know you're ok._

He brought the phone away from his ear, staring down at the screen. He stayed like that for a long moment, then Chloe jumped when suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand, Lucifer's ID lighting up the screen.

Her heart jumped to her throat, her stomach flipping and she nearly dropped her phone.

She got a hold of herself, pressing answer quickly and bringing the device to her ear.

"Lucifer?" she said too quickly.

She watched him pause, still slumped dejectedly before he visibly pumped himself up. "Detective," he tried to say it as normally as possible, but he didn't fool either of them. "I uh…" she watched him rake another hand through his now thoroughly mussed hair. "I apologise for leaving so… abruptly."

Chloe swallowed, her eyes glued to his dimly lit figure. "I'm sorry for… for pushing you. I… I didn't mean to… upset you…"

Lucifer could hear the question behind her words, the want for understanding. He slumped against his knees, closing his eyes and breathing quietly before answering. "I uh…" Chloe hated the forced casual tone he was pushing, "I simply think it would have been… a bad idea. I'm like walking heroin, remember? Best not to try it in the first place…"

Chloe frowned immediately. "Oh _don't_ you dare start that," her anger flared rather suddenly. "That is _not_ why you left."

Lucifer exhaled a little roughly, "Detective-"

"No, _listen_ Lucifer. You do not get to just run away like that and go back to pretending everything is the same," Chloe growled across him, angry tears prickling behind her eyes. "Not again," she continued and this time her voice shook just slightly. "The whole reason this happened in the first place was to try and… and… move forward, but _this_ … running away _isn't_ moving forward!"

Chloe breathed heavily after her rant, watching Lucifer remain slumped over his knees on the beach.

"I…" Lucifer finally spoke, the casual façade gone from his voice this time. "I can't give you what you desire, Detective…" he relented the words with difficulty, his voice tight.

Chloe stared at his back, feeling her heart pick up in her chest. "What does that mean?" she urged, her voice a little softer this time now that he'd dropped his act.

She listened to him breathe for a moment, waiting apprehensively for him to answer.

"I…" he broke off and Chloe saw him shaking his head toward the sand, his hand gripping at the roots of his hair. "I can't do… meaningless."

Chloe's heart skipped a few beats, but she tried to ignore this. "I thought that's what you _did_ ," she said back carefully, knowing she was treading a line here. But, it was a line she wanted to cross.

She heard Lucifer breathe a little harder, then, suddenly and quietly, "Meaningless is something I can never do with _you_ , Detective."

Chloe struggled to contain her body's reaction to that sentence, things fluttering in her chest that she could not control. "Please tell me why," she urged very softly and Lucifer could hear the urgency to know behind her words.

He remained silent for a very long moment, and then anger coated his quiet voice, "You'll have to ask my Father," he muttered lowly before suddenly ending the call.

She'd be mad at him over that, he knew. She'd think his comment a metaphor and a way to dodge her question. Things would go back to normal… with her being angry with him again, and moving on.

He stood up abruptly, sand flying around him and he glared at the sky.

"Are you having _fun_?" he shouted furiously and Chloe stared in shock from where she stood. "Do you think you've _won_?" his voice cracked as he cursed to the heavens while Chloe remained glued to the spot, witnessing everything while her heart thumped loudly in her ears. "You _won't_ control her!" his next words echoed through Chloe's ears. "And you can't control me!"

Suddenly, he was ripping his shirt off and falling back to his knees, an awful itching started between his shoulder blades as he could not stand the feeling of his wings on his back any longer, an urge for the _pain_ of carving them away taking over him.

He spread his wings out wide, furious tears blurring his vision as he grasped Maze's blade, taking it to his wing. He hissed as he felt the burn of the cold dagger slicing through his flesh, the salty wind from the ocean stinging the opening wound, but he relished the feeling; it drove attention away from endless ache that weighed so heavily in his heart.

But, for Chloe standing still and cold back beside her car nearly every part of her brain screamed in protest at what she was seeing. The mystery… that was never truly a mystery was being revealed before her, but it was impossible to believe.

And yet… at the same time one small little voice at the back of her mind reasoned how obvious this should somehow be. How this explained so much despite every ounce of logic in her body.

For he was Lucifer, the fallen angel; he'd told her all along.

The wings… _his_ wings glimmered subtly under the moonlight, his feathers rippling just slightly with the cool, sea breeze. Their beauty was unrivalled by anything Chloe had ever seen. And for a moment she was halted in her awe.

She felt numb in every sense of the word as her mind tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Her feet were stuck, her body rigid and her eyes unblinking as white wings and dark hair encapsulated every part of her consciousness.

How could this be _real_? Could this all somehow be a dream? She'd never gone to his pent house in the first place? Surely she was about to wake up and question her sanity for such delusions…

But then, something entirely _unholy_ and far from beautiful caught her attention, dragging her away from this incomprehensible revelation.

A curved, leaf-shaped blade glinted silver under the stars. The sight of the steel sent a cold chill down Chloe's spine. And his wings, before so unblemished and pure were now… tarnished. From his right shoulder blade a slow dark plume of blood soaked through his feathers, rich, ruby coloured droplets dripping sickeningly along the blade and down Lucifer's back and hands before gradually drenching the cold sand around his knees, scarring the ground itself with this act of pure _wrongdoing_.

And suddenly nothing else mattered; for no matter the insanity of this situation… that was Lucifer. _Her_ Lucifer and he was in pain.

Chloe's feet found strength, her eyes fixed and wide as she suddenly began sprinting from her car and across the beach. Her steps slid over the loose sand as it shifted and squeaked beneath her feet. Wind whipped her hair across her face and she shook it roughly out of the way while the sea spray sprinkled her skin, soft waves overriding all other sound as they gently tumbled in to shore.

And the quiet rumbling of the ocean should have been peaceful, and yet it was in such contrast to the abject sight of an angel carving off his own wings that Chloe felt completely out of her own consciousness, dissociative, her head spinning, heart pounding in her ears as she came skidding to a halt and falling to her knees beside the man that was _actually_ the Devil.

" _Stop_!" the word fell from her lips, her voice sounding disconnected from her body as her mind seemed to have taken a step back, watching this all through a very long tunnel. "Stop, Lucifer _please_!" she was begging, tears stinging her eyes, her hair tangling and twisting in her vision.

And Lucifer did stop. Though, it was not because she had asked him to.

He dropped the blade; his heart fell to his stomach while his blood seemed to freeze in his veins. Pain rippled through his wings and down his spine, yet he forgot about it entirely as the shock of Chloe's unexpected and unanticipated arrival had him momentarily numb to the core.

Instantly, he tried to hide his wings back away. But the pain reintroduced itself, tearing through his veins and he shuddered, gasping in anguish and falling forward, his hands diving into the grainy sand to steady himself as warm blood trickled chillingly down his arm.

His dark, endless eyes stared at Chloe in a way she had never seen; he looked _terrified_. His shock and fear far outweighed what Chloe felt, despite the world changing discovery that her mind was trying to process.

Because for him… his world had also just changed. There was no going back after this. She'd seen. She _seen_ and she knew. If he thought facing her after he'd fled from his own apartment was going to be hard it was nothing compared to this.

He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to deal with this. She would never look at him the same way again, if she didn't disappear from his life all together.

Yet for some inexplicable reason she hadn't left yet. Instead she was grasping his shirt that lay discarded by his side and she was reaching for his shoulder... for his wing, looking to try and stop the bleeding.

He jolted back away from her, sand sticking to the blood on his hands. "Don't..." the word was tumbling from his lips before he knew what he was saying. "Please..."

He tried again to hide his wings away, shuddering with the effort, but the wounded appendage would not let him.

Chloe's mind instantly jumped back to the moment years ago when she had nearly touched his scars and he had uttered the same words then. The situation was so similar and yet completely different in an other-worldly sort of sense that it had her head spinning.

"Lucifer you're bleeding..." her voice shook and Lucifer finally saw the tears she was barely holding back in her eyes. "A lot..."

Lucifer stared at her, his eyes betraying everything he was feeling; confusion, fear, vulnerability. "I know..." he heard his own voice mutter back though he couldn't remember choosing to speak.

His eyes flickered to the curved blade between them, coated with sand and blood; reminding them both that he had done this to himself.

Chloe shook her head, her eyes shining like two silver moons under the dark night sky. "Please..." she was begging; unable to watch this happen even when she could in no way understand what this truly was about.

Lucifer breathed quickly, his whole body shaking with the burning pain stretching from his back. Why wasn't she leaving? Running in fear? Didn't she know what he was? "I'm not an angel," he found himself blurting suddenly after a long moment of silence broken only by the sounds of the ocean for he was unable to avoid this any longer. Even to his own ears the words sounded stupid.

He'd thought of this moment. If he ever showed her the 'eggs'. He'd played out every scenario he thought possible; this certainly wasn't one of them. And he had no idea how to react; he'd always been too focused on what _she_ would do.

He watched Chloe's eyes flicker to his wings and he could see their sickeningly holy glow reflected in her irises.

"I'm still me," he whispered imploringly this time, wishing desperately he could hide these _wretched_ things away as this was like some kind of nightmare that he wanted nothing more than to wake up from and Chloe would still think him just a slightly insane human.

Chloe stared back, those tears still shining in her eyes while her mind seemed to have stopped five minutes ago and now was on fast forward to try and catch up.

_You won't control her!_

His words echoed through her head. Millions of questions and concerns swarmed her mind but she had to push them back.

_I'm still me…_

He was soft and vulnerable, scared and hurt.

Chloe swallowed thickly, "Let me stem the bleeding," she sounded insistent this time, making no comment to his words.

Lucifer couldn't understand; his brown pinched with almost desperate confusion. He was shaking his head, leaning back further away from her. "I'm not finished…" his voice murmured lowly.

Chloe's heart jarred in her chest, her stomach curling with sick discomfort at his cold disregard to this self-mutilation. "Please don't…" she begged, those tears threatening to overwhelm her again.

This time Lucifer's eyes went dark, impossibly dark, and they were staring at Chloe with heavy intensity and for the first time she sensed his inhuman omnipotence and a chill crept down her spine. "You don't _understand_ ," he spat the words quietly, his whole being in protest to what was happening. He'd do anything to take this day back. To be as they were _before_.

Chloe's breathing was getting faster and more uneven as her mind started to finally panic about what was happening. "No I don't," she agreed abruptly, getting more frantic as she spoke. "But there is _no_ reason for you to be doing this to yourself… to be _punishing_ yourself like this," she said desperately, trying with earnest to hold back these tears. "Not unless they're _killing_ you. Just… just _please_ …"

But, Lucifer's dark expression did not soften; in fact he was beginning to look at her as though she were mad. "Why are you still here?" he demanded quietly and Chloe could hear his fear within his disbelief. "You… surely you've realise what I _am_?"

Chloe swallowed hard, but it was difficult. _I'm the Devil, darling. I've told you I'm the Devil. The Devil, you know… Beelzebub, Satan, Old Scratch?_ She closed her eyes, trying to ignore all of this while her heart was pounding steadily with one heavy thump at a time in her ears.

_Crazy metaphor aside…_

She'd never felt so stupid.

"You're Lucifer," she muttered finally, and her voice sounded so fragile that this time Lucifer's eyes finally softened just slightly at the edges. She breathed in quickly and suddenly, that wave of panic threatening to overwhelm her again but she quashed it down. "And I won't let you do this. Please… let me stop the bleeding."

Lucifer felt himself gripping the sand beside him, his own heart thundering in his chest as his eyes whirled with emotion. "I don't understand…" he broke off, searching Chloe's gaze desperately and she could see the turmoil going on inside his endless, dark irises. "Are you not… afraid of me?" his words were quiet this time, and unsure. Trepidation coated every note, while the barest sense of vulnerable hope could just be heard far beneath his tone.

And Chloe stared; afraid? That was the one thought that had not crossed her mind for a moment since she'd stepped out of her car. She realised with jarring suddenness how insane that was. Of course… he was the _Devil_. Shouldn't she be afraid?

But, she was shaking her head and slowly moving closer to him, her hand still holding his shirt. "I'm not afraid of you…" she murmured very quietly, lifting his shirt as she took each moment very slowly, getting closer to his wound, her eyes remaining locked on his.

Lucifer's gaze flickered from hers, to her hand reaching over his shoulder. He didn't go to move this time, but his breathing picked up along with his heartbeat. "But…" he swallowed with difficulty this time, "I'm…" his eyes continued to flicker between her steadily closing in hand and her face and he seemed unable to find his words.

Chloe nodded quickly, and this time a tear slid past her lids. "You always told me the truth…" she found herself saying, her words so quiet they were nearly carried away with the wind off the sea. "But, you never wanted me to believe it."

Lucifer closed his eyes, feeling pain clench in his heart. He breathed out raggedly and Chloe's attention was focused completely on his face. His black lashes splayed across his cheeks, his dark hair a curly mess on his head that blew in the breeze. She focused on this rather than the divine wings on his back that sought to tear down her every idea of life itself.

"That's not… entirely true," Lucifer admitted finally, his words soft and quiet sending another tremor through Chloe's chest. "There were times I wanted… _tried_ to show you the truth…"

Another tear slid down Chloe's cheek when he didn't reopen his eyes, didn't move away… his body waiting, completely still and he looked… so vulnerable.

There was a loud splash on the shore as a larger wave came tumbling in, salt water spraying cold droplets over them as the tide threatened to take over their little patch of sand. In the same moment, Chloe finally pressed Lucifer's shirt to the gaping wound above his wing and he breathed in with a sharp hiss while Chloe's heart jutted in her chest, her stomach flipping violently.

He still didn't move and Chloe pressed down against the bleeding, eternally grateful that he hadn't had time to cut too deep. Every nerve in her body was now on hyper alert as she could feel the very real heat of his skin, each breath from his chest and… every divine feather of his wings were so close before her eyes.

One hand moved just slightly as she applied more pressure, her fingers dipping against the very soft, almost fluffy feathers that framed the top of his wing. She gasped and she felt Lucifer's whole body tremble.

They were _beautiful_. Softer than the finest silk and they shone with such stunning, subtle luminosity in the starlight. She moved her hand closer, stuck momentarily in blissful awe, her fingers delving further, stroking along the bone-line and she realised how very, very _real_ these were now that she could feel the anatomy itself.

" _Stop…_ " Lucifer rasped the word, his whole face contorted with such a mixed expression Chloe couldn't pick what he was feeling.

She snatched her hand away, feeling cold instantaneously. But, her other hand remained applying pressure to his wound. "I'm sorry," she whispered quickly, her heart thumping heavily, but she already wanted to touch them again.

Lucifer's eyes were open once more, and there was something alight deep within them. He looked at her, and his gaze captured hers entirely to the exception of nothing else. Even the sounds of the rumbling ocean getting closer and closer to their feet barely registered in her mind. For her touch on his wings brought sensations to Lucifer that he could not describe. Warmth had soared through him, pure, _incredible_ warmth that lit him from within and sparked a deep, desperate yearning to feel her touch his wings again.

"I don't want to want them," he murmured suddenly and lowly, abruptly pushing away from Chloe again, his hand taking over holding his shirt while Chloe's fell from his shoulder. He felt empty without her touch, but he ignored it. "This is exactly what He wants," he hissed harshly, his free hand grasping the blade from the sand suddenly.

Chloe felt shaky and cold, Lucifer's eyes had gone black once more and anxiety crawled over her skin, twisting her stomach while panic was surging inside her. She stared at him like she was seeing him for the very first time. He was beautiful; sculpted like an _angel_. His white wings glowed with purity like the stars themselves while his eyes were as black and dark as a moonless night. He wasn't human. He was the first fallen angel. He was _Lucifer_ ; a name that held two meanings to her now.

_This is exactly what He wants…_

_He as in God…_

_Lucifer… as in the Devil…_

_Heaven… Hell…_

She felt tiny and insignificant.

_You won't control her._

She wanted to run and hide.

She felt like an ant scuttling in fear as a child poked its anthill with a stick. How much did she not know? What was she to the Devil himself? Did anything make sense anymore?

Then it hit her hard in the chest; she had fallen in love with the Devil.

_This is real… isn't it?_

Those words had taunted ever since he'd left. And now more than ever as she found herself gasping for breath and pushing away from Lucifer in the sand.

"What am I to you?" she asked suddenly, her words ragged and her eyes scared and searching.

Lucifer dropped the blade again, as well as his shirt from his wound, his eyes hardening as he watched the realisation finally hitting her and his insides turned to ice. "Chloe…" he murmured her name, his voice soft but broken. It was happening… she was about to leave. She'd realised what he truly was.

Chloe swallowed; her stomach flipping. "What _am_ I, Lucifer?" she demanded despite her shaking voice.

Lucifer's jaw clenched, cold regret settling heavily in his heart, "You've nothing to fear from me…" he told her pleadingly. "I didn't… I just wanted my own life. But He'll _never_ leave me be."

Chloe's heart was pounding now, every nerve feeling a light in her body as her breaths came far too fast. She waited silently, wanting to hear him continue.

He struggled over his own breaths and Chloe's heart throbbed at the pain in his eyes, but she could do nothing to ease him right now.

"I just want to protect you…" Lucifer continued finally, his quiet voice breaking.

And Chloe knew he spoke the truth, but she did not understand one bit. "From _what_?" she whispered desperately, her light eyes so confused.

"From _Him_!" Lucifer growled the words his eyes flickering up to the sky, bitterness coating his tone.

Chloe's heart stuttered in her chest. _God, God, God_ the word echoed through her head. She couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say, didn't understand.

Lucifer could see it; he could feel her panic and her fear. And he hated bitterly that he was the cause.

He turned away, staring out to the sea instead. "Go…" he muttered darkly.

Chloe's face contorted into a frown. "What?" she demanded quietly.

" _Go_ ," Lucifer insisted with more strength this time. "I know you want to I can see it in your eyes. Just _go_."

Chloe stared, but he refused to look at her. The ocean pounded relentlessly against the sand, drawing ever closer, but still he did not turn. Chloe could see the sheen of tears glistening at the edge of his eyes, but he held them back through sheer determination. His back convulsed slightly, his expression grimacing as once again he tried to pull his wings in, but once again the wound would not allow it.

Chloe breathed in the salty air for one more moment, and then,

"Do you love me?"

Her words were soft, gentle but coated with sadness. And Lucifer only just caught them over the sound of the waves.

Chloe watched the ripple of emotion cross Lucifer's face as he turned to hide his expression completely, but she did not miss the tear that fell from his lids before he could.

"Doesn't matter how I feel."

Chloe heard his words drag through his teeth as he clearly struggled to say them. She shook her head, tears stinging the back of her eyes once more while her hair was being whipped around in front of her face, but she took no notice, this time moving very slowly on her knees closer to Lucifer.

"It matters to me," she said very softly, and Lucifer did not miss the way her voice shook as she felt just as fragile and vulnerable as he did in this moment.

And Lucifer couldn't do this. His heart felt as though it was tearing itself apart in his chest and he was drowning within his own soul. Everything about this situation crushed him, but he would not take her down with him.

There was a moment, a rustle of his body shifting in the sand and then he was before her. His wild eyes reflected the stars above and Chloe's breath stopped in her throat. His omnipotence surrounded her in every sense, his wings shielding her view of the world itself.

Then his arms were around her, his hold gentle but firm. She heard an unmistakable rustle from his feathers and then in one dizzying moment, her heart seemed to slow, one breath taking far longer to inhale, light surrounding her completely as the ground disappeared beneath her.

The sounds of the rumbling ocean disappeared abruptly to be replaced by the silence of her own home as her knees touched back down on the hard floor of her bedroom.

Then, she felt Lucifer's lips press softly against her forehead and she was engulfed by his familiar, warming scent.

"Forgive me…"

His whispered words lingered in the air as did the soft tingling sensations left on her skin by his lips before he vanished from sight.

The air was too cold, the room too big and the anguish in her heart far too great. Because Chloe knew deep down beneath that pain that this time… he was not coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to the response on the last chapter, so so so amazing. So glad you guys enjoyed despite the unusual scenario. Angst has to come before the fluff......sorry......
> 
> There have been so many reveal fics now so I hope this is alright and not boring. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR 3x15  
> That last scene. The dance. I will watch that forever. My heart <3<3<3


	3. Dear Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... There's ONE MORE chapter. I know, I keep saying this. But for real, next chapter is the last one. Shouldn't be a long wait either cause I'm nearly finished it :) Now... enjoy!

Chloe sat, hugging her legs to her chest surrounded by little piles of grainy sand and the sickly sight of smeared blood on her wooden floor. She hadn't moved since Lucifer vanished. The sun had risen, flooding through her open curtains letting warm morning light into her room that still felt too dark.

She looked down at the sand, wet ruby droplets shining on the grains in the sunlight. Her stomach curled with unease, but she shakily reached out to touch it, needing to reinforce in her mind that all of last night had happened, and it was not simply some terrifying dream.

Terrifying because he was gone… not because he was the Devil.

With another shaking hand she reached for her phone, pulling it from her pocket gingerly. She unlocked the screen and stared at Lucifer's call from that night on her phone log. She blinked, her throat getting tight as this all felt too surreal and so, so not right.

She hit his number, dialing him immediately.

It went straight to voicemail and her heart clenched at hearing his recorded voice.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she dropped her phone to the floor with a clatter, hugging her legs again. The events of last night played over and over and over in her mind, with each replay came more realisations. So many of the things Lucifer had said in the past swarmed through her mind; things she'd thought were metaphors. Delusions. But, had all just been the truth.

And she was struggling correlate between the Lucifer she knew… and the Lucifer who was supposed to be the Devil. Because, like she'd said before to him every time he'd called himself evil, or the Devil… she did not believe him. Because he was not. No matter what the bible said… Lucifer, the Lucifer she knew was not a monster. He was not evil. She didn't have a doubt in her mind over that.

She pressed her forehead against her knees, wishing to stop this endless roundabout in her head for just a moment. But the moment the spinning stopped, Lucifer's hushed words, ' _Forgive me_ ', echoed through her mind – the note of finality to his tone haunting her.

Her forehead tingled where he'd kissed her goodbye. How could it be that the Devil is so tender? Her lips felt longing for the touch of his when he'd tried… but couldn't give her what she'd asked for. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of his face the moment he'd seen her on that beach. The fear in his eyes. He was so certain she would run. So certain she would be afraid of him now.

_I'm still me…_

Chloe swallowed thickly, scrunching up her eyes as everything tried to overwhelm her. She rocked back and forth for a moment, biting her lip hard as those tears now silently slipped down her cheeks before quite abruptly she came to a decision. She would not let him run away. Not this time. The fact that he was truly the Devil… it changed nothing. Well, it changed everything. But, nothing at the same time. He needed to know that.

She jumped up, her hands still shaking, but she used them to firmly push her hair off her face before strolling with purpose to her bathroom. She showered, found clean clothes, brushed her teeth and finally began to feel at least a little more aware, though there was no shifting this weight in her chest.

She needed to be normal; for Trixie's sake. So she made herself a coffee, feeling out of her own body, every noise seeming to reverberate in her head. The clink of the teaspoon had never sounded so loud. The rumble of boiling water surrounded her eardrums. And the sight of her daughter pretending to play with knives she'd made to look like Maze's had Chloe's heat drumming with terror in her chest.

Her daughter's most frequent babysitter…and best friend… was a demon.

_I was forged in the bowels of hell to torture evil for all eternity._

That sentence uttered by Maze all that time ago rang through Chloe's ears louder than ever.

"Get your bag, Monkey," Chloe found herself saying, her voice unfamiliar to her own ears. "Let's get you to the bus."

Trixie did so, prancing over with a happy smile and Chloe's heart gave another heavy thud in her chest.

"Hey… Monkey," she said, frowning slightly as she observed her daughter. "remember telling me about that friend of yours at school? Who you were upset with?"

"Uhuh, yeah Peyton," Trixie rolled her eyes dramatically. "She made up lies about me."

Chloe nodded, "Which isn't a nice thing to do…" she began.

"No it isn't," Trixie said stoutly. "I wanna be like Lucifer. I'll never lie."

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. Well that was… a good thing, wasn't it? No bad influence there…

"That's good sweetie…" Chloe continued vaguely. "So did you… do anything when you found out what Peyton was saying?"

Trixie frowned. "Well Maze said I should call her out on her lying cause friends that lie to you or about you don't deserve to be my friend."

Chloe stared in surprise. "Oh…"

"And then she said if she was still a bitch I should kick her in the-"

" _Language_ , Trixie!" Chloe cut in in abhorrer, shaking her head. But, this was not unlike her daughter either. She'd kicked that bully two years ago before they even met Lucifer and Maze.

Chloe sighed; her daughter knew how to defend herself and not to lie from befriending a demon and the devil.

This revelation calmed her distress enough for her to get her daughter onto the bus and off to school.

She did not go into the precinct. She couldn't face it; not today. She called in sick.

Sometime in the night Lucifer must have had her car returned to her, because it was sitting outside her house, the keys left on her bench. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, the unspoken finality to everything had her heart thudding anxiously in her chest.

She returned to the beach from that night.

It was so different during the day. Light blue skies filled her vision, the breeze cool, but the sun warm. Seagulls squawked, their cries carrying over the waves and with the wind. She remembered the day she kissed Lucifer for the first time, standing not so far from where she was in this moment.

The sand was soft and warm beneath her bare feet as she clutched her shoes in her hand. She stared out unto the ocean, wondering what it was about this place that drew Lucifer here so often.

There was no evidence from the night before. Everything seemed far too peaceful and serene. It had her mind set in a strange, dream like state that she could not break free from.

Every now and then her vision would be thrown with memories from what happened. Blood soaking his pure white feathers. Dark eyes filled with anguish. The rough, tumbling sea reflecting the dark night above them.

She walked away, unable to stand here alone any longer. She turned her car finally toward Lux.

She knew he wouldn't be there, though she couldn't help the spark of hope that lay inside her all the way up until the moment his elevator doors opened to her.

It was just like the time he'd left after she was poisoned. Sheets covered his things, little possessions were gone.

Chloe's gut froze, fear, loss and anxiety swooping through her belly. She stepped further in, her eyes taking in the all too awfully familiar sight.

Every beat of her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Those pesky tears she couldn't escape from prickled behind her eyes.

And then, she saw something that made her heart miss several of those hard thumps.

There was an envelope on his bar, propped up and facing the elevator as though it were waiting for her. The paper was smooth and rich, dappled and creamy in colour… the name 'Chloe' penned out elegantly in black ink across the front.

She walked over without conscious thought, picking it up slowly, her hands shaking just slightly as her heart stilled in her chest. She stared at this alluring parchment for a long moment, her mind strangely blank and mute.

But, just when her shaking fingers slid to open the fold… she froze as she heard a noise from further in the penthouse.

Then, before she was ready, her fingers tightly clutching Lucifer's letter like a life-line… Maze stumbled round the corner carrying a huge garbage bag with… blood coated feathers sticking from the top.

They saw each other in the same moment.

Maze dropped the bag.

Chloe held her breath.

Then,

"Hey…" Maze was the first to speak, and Chloe had never heard her sound so uncertain.

She blinked quickly, steadying her resolve. "Hey," she said back, her fingers wrinkling the envelope as she held it so tightly.

There was another moment of silence.

"So he's gone again," Chloe spoke again, her voice dull and dark.

Maze hesitated. "For… now," she began slowly, eyeing Chloe with concern. "He also has me cleaning up his shit," she gestured to the bag.

Chloe's eyes slid said bag that clearly contained several pairs of sawn off angel wings and she swallowed. How long had he been doing this to himself?

"For now?" she looked back up, meeting Maze's gaze once more.

"He always comes back," Maze said quietly, those eyes incredibly penetrating as they searched Chloe, clearly wondering why she wasn't freaking out. "For you."

Chloe's heart skipped yet another beat and she breathed in too quickly. "Do you know where he is?"

Maze shifted on her feet. "Doesn't matter if I do," she muttered lowly. "I can't tell you where he is."

"Why not?" Chloe demanded immediately, anger spurring rather suddenly.

Maze sighed, "Because I swore to him I wouldn't," she relented. "And _my_ word actually means something," she added bitterly, her thoughts still tinged with hurt from Linda and Amenadiel.

There was another moment of silence.

Then,

"So… are you kicking me out?" Maze muttered the words in a would-be-casual way, not looking at Chloe as she said them, instead glaring off to the side.

Chloe stared. "Why would you say that?"

Maze turned her gaze back. "Are you kidding me right now?" she demanded. "I'm a _demon_ , Decker. I thought you'd be seriously freaking out right now."

Chloe huffed with indignation, her eyes flickering down to Lucifer's letter. "Damn it Maze, why do you both think I want you to _leave_?" she snapped, her every emotion on a very tight tether. "You were my friend yesterday you're my friend today. I don't know what it means that you're a demon but I think if you wanted to harm us you'd have done it by now!" then she'd laughed almost madly. "And I don't know. Maybe that's wrong. Maybe I'm nuts because my daughter's most frequent babysitter and best friend is a demon and that makes me a bad mother. Or maybe everyone else is wrong because I trust you Maze. You... You're one of the best friends I have and I swear if you run off like Lucifer right now then I will kick you out. Even… even though that makes no sense cause you'd already be gone."

Maze stared at her as she finished her rant, a strange look crossing her face. "You really mean that…" she pondered curiously.

Chloe sighed roughly. "Yeah, Maze, I do…" she muttered, beginning to feel ludicrously exhausted.

Maze watched her for another moment, a light, warm feeling that she was not used to spreading inside her. "You know… you're a freak Decker," she said in a tone that could easily have been called caring, despite how much Maze might deny it.

Chloe just exhaled slowly, feeling very surreal about everything. "So…" she muttered as casually as she could, her eyes constantly flickering between the envelope in her hands and Maze. "Do you… y'know, have horns or something?"

Maze practically spat out a burst of laughter. "Oh that's precious…" she crooned between laughs. "No," she smirked. "And also no, not gonna show you my face. You are not ready for _that_ shit right now."

Chloe felt a slight chill creep down her spine at talk of some 'other face', but she ignored it. "Right…" she muttered, wondering if perhaps she'd actually been shot in the head and was suffering from brain damage in a coma. That could explain how insane her world had suddenly become. She stared down at her letter for a long moment.

"Have you read it?"

Chloe looked back up quickly, "No."

"Damn…" Maze sighed. "You've no idea how hard it was for me not to read it."

Chloe sighed, looking back at the envelope. "Why… exactly did he leave?" she asked quietly.

Maze's brow puckered and she shifted uncomfortably. "You should… probably just read that thing. I asked him what it was… he said 'the truth' so…"

Maze trailed off, looking away.

Chloe nodded quickly, feeling this apprehension build in her chest again. And Maze picked her garbage bag back up. "Look, Chloe I'll… leave you with it. Are you… are you sure I can come home? You know I get it if you need space."

Chloe shook her head quickly. "Trixie's going to be bad enough when Lucifer doesn't show to game's night…" she muttered. "I can't take you away from her too."

Maze smiled, a true, genuine smile that was quite rare. Then, before anything else could be said, she'd moved past Chloe, taking Lucifer's wings and herself away and out of his penthouse.

Chloe breathed a little shakily after she left, standing on the same spot for a very long moment. Then finally, she forced herself to move. She shoved the white sheet of Lucifer's couch aside and sat down slowly.

The letter in her hand begged to be opened and her heart beat faster as she questioned what it held within. What this 'truth' was that Lucifer had left her with. Finally, no longer able to hold back this yearning she carefully opened the fold, pulling two thick pieces of paper from within, the same rich, creamy colour as the envelope.

She recognised his writing immediately, like beautiful calligraphy and her heart gave another heavy thump in her chest. She swallowed, and tried to steady her hands by taking a long, slow breath. She smoothed the paper out on her knees, ignoring her speeding heart before finally… she began to read.

_Dear Chloe,_

_If you're reading this then I suppose you came to look for me. And I suppose that means you want some answers. I could hardly deny you that now, all things considered. So consider this letter a letter of honesty. I owe you the truth. I have said I never lied to you, and this is true. Always. But, I'll admit to allowing you to believe a 'bluff' here and there when I thought it best for you._

_Firstly let me say, everything we shared; our partnership and our friendship was real, at least to me. You know me better than anyone, even though you thought I was slightly deranged – which is something I will miss. So please, whatever you might read or hear about who 'I' am supposed to be, nothing between us was for some kind of evil, noxious plan to devour your soul or something. It wasn't a game or manipulation – that's my Father's bag, not mine; no matter what the world might think. I moved to LA to start a new life and only when I met you did that life truly begin. I just didn't have all of the facts back then._

_Those facts that I should share with you – which I intended to share with you after the event's at the pier nearly a year ago. However my 'devil-knapping' put a stopper in things. That is when I first got my wings back -that continue to grow back no matter what I do- and my 'devil face' taken away. Needless to say, I had a bit going on. Anyway, the point is this information is going to be hard to handle. It was hard enough for me to deal with and I have eons of experience from my Father's 'plans'._

_Here is the truth: my Father had Amenadiel bless your parents who were unable to conceive a child. Your mother then fell pregnant with you: a miracle. And he made sure you would come into my path. This is the reason you are not affected by my, as you call it, 'mojo'. And this is why when I am around you I am a mere mortal like all of you humans- in the physical sense, at least. Hence – my surprise when you successfully shot me. And this is also why, I believe, you ever thought you had feelings for me. I said manipulation is not what I do, but it is what He does. I cannot trust anything he has had a part in, and I would not let you be used in his game. I found this out the night you were poisoned. And that is why I left when you were cured._

_Candy was not an 'exotic dancer' she was a singer and our marriage was born from a deal. I helped her out of a sticky situation and she helped me in return. I wanted to give you your choice back. I wanted to protect you. But I want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you – that is never something I want to do. But, sometimes it seems it's all that I do. At least know that situation was not easy for me either – for no matter my Father's part in this mess; my feelings for you were and are very real. This is a letter of honesty after all, so I see no point denying it._

_And perhaps that was His wretched plan all along, I still don't know. You see, my greatest sin in my Father's eyes was 'pride'. I refused to love humans on his command. Of course, way back then I believed you all to be inferior to myself in every way – needless to say, I no longer think this way. But, my biggest issue with my Father's request, as with most of his requests, he did not let me have free will. Perhaps I would have chosen to love humans on my own; but this was not an option._

_Well, now he has what he wanted. And he used you to get it- taking away your free will. I confess, Detective, you have the Devil wrapped around your little finger. I never believed I could love anyone. I may have been slow on the uptake, but I know better than I've known anything in my exceedingly long existence that I love you, Chloe Jane Decker. And I'd be lying if I said that didn't terrify me. But this is why 'meaningless' could never be an option for me. Not with you._

_And of course, I am the Devil, Detective, and so I am selfish. Thus I would not want to take back any of the time we spent together, for they are some of my happiest memories. Though I regret how much my mere presence in your life has hurt you. You are the strongest person I have ever met. So I know you will be able to move past this. I want you to know Chloe, if I could be the slightly delusional human you thought I was, I would be in a heartbeat- no one wants less to do with my Father as I do. Alas my 'baggage' can't be fixed or changed, as much as I may have tried._

_Finally, I hope you find someone worthy of you to take my place as 'top hat' on our games night. And yes, I will miss Beatrice too._

_I am forever in your debt, Detective, and eternally your guardian Devil._

_All of my love,_

_Lucifer_

The page was splattered with tears that would not stop running down Chloe's cheeks. Her hands shook holding the paper while her eyes were blurry and she breathed in quickly and raggedly. Her head felt thick and fuzzy and she had no idea where to even begin. She knew vaguely she should be seriously freaking out about this 'miracle' situation, and yet the words _I love you, Chloe Jane Decker_ would not stop playing through her head in Lucifer's voice.

Feelings surged inside her, overwhelming her from within and she found herself gasping for air between dry sobs. It seemed so surreal that only a few days ago she'd thought meaningless sex could be the solution to their problem. When, she didn't even know the half of it. Anger boiled vaguely inside this grief. She felt used like a puppet, she felt like a clueless half-wit being toyed along. And as incomprehensible as it was… this anger was pointed at God. Though she certainly held some for Lucifer too. How could he believe she had no free will?

No one had forced her to fall for him. Hell, she had fought against herself not to. And he'd kept this from her. He hadn't trusted her to know the truth. If anything, _he_ had taken away her free will by keeping her in the dark, making decisions for her. _Deciding_ how she felt. And yet at the same time her heart was _aching_ for him. While one side wanted to slap and berate him, the other wanted to embrace and comfort him without ever letting go. It was an incredibly conflicted feeling.

Shakily, her fingers brushed over his words on the parchment. She found herself noticing the places where his hand shook the most as he wrote, and others where he had pressed too hard, indenting the paper. She imagined him writing this, likely elegant as always just like his handwriting, but she imagined his face as he put in ink his confessions. She swallowed thickly, her eyes burning and she found herself laying down on the couch, the parchment grasped firmly in her hand while she brought her knees up to her chest.

Everything about her surroundings was so touched by Lucifer that she had to squeeze her eyes shut, though the scent of his cologne drifted vaguely from the material of the couch and continued to engulf her.

Tears now stung behind her lids, forcing their way past the corners of her eyes and she no longer tried to stop them.

Her head swam, her mind drowned. She was a miracle… she made him _mortal_ … and Lucifer – the Devil… loved her. She had no idea what to think or what to feel. This was all too much for her mind to handle and she found herself clutching her legs tighter, trying to hide from the world itself.

And though she did not know it yet… She would read that letter every single day for a month before she saw Lucifer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm terrible at writing short stories because I keep adding chapters. I just didn't expect it to pan out quite like this but... I hope you guys still like it? It will all come together next chapter I promise :) and bundled with LOTS of fluff. Tooth rotting, truly.


	4. Not Meaningless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS HUGE AND SHOULD BE TWO CHAPTERS! Don't know why I shouted that. Sorry for the delay, but you know... got carried away and finished the second half of the chapter before the first... and decided instead of splitting into two chapters and making you wait I'd be super nice and put it all in one. Also I feel like I needed to stick to the fact that I said one more chapter for real...
> 
> So enjoy this 11,000 something words....
> 
> :) :) :)

For the first time in Chloe's life her self-motivation and drive was completely diminished. She felt trapped in her own mind as she went over and over Lucifer's letter. She took personal leave from work as her head drowned within this information. She began to question every decision she'd made in her life… she wondered what was predetermined and what wasn't.

She woke in the middle of the night either in tears or gasping for breath after a panic attack. Cruel thoughts tormented her. Would she have become a cop if her Father hadn't of been killed? Did that happen just so that she could meet Lucifer under the 'right' circumstances? Was God truly that manipulative? That twisted that he played with her life like a game to challenge his son?

Chloe thought she would never snap out of this haze. This endless torment of fear, questions and then… that heavy ache that would not shift lying heavily in her heart. She _missed_ Lucifer. Despite all of these questions, everything she knew… she still missed him, and she wanted him to come back. Because… every other crazy thought aside… she now understood why he did what he did. She now fully realised how much he cared for her. Everything he did was to protect her, his feelings aside. It was always for her. She wasn't sure if anyone had ever loved her so selflessly before.

For weeks this went on. And perhaps it could have continued, she could have lost herself within this torture.

But, in the end, it was Maze who came to her rescue. Maze that finally lifted her from this soul crushing reality she now found herself in.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you need to get your shit together, Decker," Maze had said abruptly one day. "You're not you and it's affecting Trixie."

Chloe blinked, frowning and getting immediately defensive. "I found out my entire life was created just for Lucifer," she said lowly, sitting up on the couch and glaring at Maze. "I am _literally_ just a pawn. I… I don't know what to think about _anything_ anymore!"

Maze just shrugged. "So what?" she snapped. "I'm a demon. I don't even have a _soul_. I wouldn't exist either if it weren't for Lucifer but you don't see me complaining about it. I'd rather be alive than whining about _why_ I am."

Chloe stared, but she could not think of a way to respond to that.

"Think about it this way," Maze continued, sitting down beside Chloe. "Lucifer's going AWOL aside… did you like your life?"

Chloe frowned harder, "I don't know anymore. Maybe I could have had a life where my Dad was _alive_."

"Don't go down that road," Maze said immediately. "It's pointless. You wouldn't be alive if God hadn't made sure you were. So what if it's cause he had some plan? Screw that. You have your own life, you can do what you want with it. If things hadn't happened the way they have you might not have Trixie. How does that make you feel?"

Chloe once again couldn't respond. Her heart felt cold in her chest at the thought and she stared at Maze endlessly for a very long moment before tears gradually filled her vision. "I just… I don't know what to do," she admitted, and Maze did not like seeing her usually 'tough as nails' friend so torn up. Her voice shook, her eyes shone with tears and everything about her posture said 'I just want to curl up in a ball and hide from the world'.

"Yes you do," Maze said firmly. "You need to be you. Detective Decker, that's who you are and you're awesome at it," she pushed firmly. "Mother of the coolest nine year old alive. You should be proud of your life, not questioning everything."

Chloe tried determinedly to hold back these tears, nodding jerkily while her hands brushed up and down her legs that were pulled up against her chest. "You're right…" she muttered quietly. "You're right I need to be me…"

Maze grinned triumphantly. "That's the spirit," she smirked. "So are you going to go back to work or what? I didn't sign up for a couch potato as my housemate."

Chloe managed a very small, wet chuckle. "Yeah…" she muttered, still nodding vaguely. She knew this would be hard, getting back into normal routinely life, but… perhaps that's exactly what she needed. "Yeah I am," she said firmly this time, and when she looked at Maze once more… the demon was proud to see determination shining once more in those sharp eyes.

****************************************************************************************************************************

"She knows?" Pierce said flatly into his phone before exhaling a short laugh and strolling around his desk in the precinct. "You're an idiot, Lucifer."

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose on the other end of the line. "Not like a planned it, Pierce," he snarled back lowly.

"So this is why you disappeared for a month? And she's been on personal leave?" Pierce shook his head.

"She's… been away? Is she back yet? Does she seem ok?" Lucifer spoke far too quickly.

Pierce frowned. "Wow…" he muttered dully. "She's supposed to be back in today. I haven't seen her yet…" he paused, then, "Does she know about me?"

Lucifer sighed. "No," he muttered darkly.

"Good," Pierce replied, and Lucifer wondered if he could hear a smirk to his voice. "Because I have a new plan."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed and there was a pause before he responded. "And how is Chloe involved in this 'plan'?" he demanded with warning to his tone.

"Calm down," Pierce briefly rolled his eyes. "It's not going to hurt her."

"I'll be the judge of that," Lucifer snapped instantly.

"Really?" Pierce said flatly. "And who are you, her Dad?"

" _Don't_ be disgusting."

Pierce shook his head, sighing lowly. "I'm going to date her."

Lucifer was silent, his heart diving unpleasantly in his chest. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, maybe your whole vulnerability deal has something to do with feelings-"

"Oh and you have those do you?" Lucifer found himself snarling without thought. "Cain who only wants to die?!"

"It's not like she's not appealing," Pierce shrugged vaguely on the other end. "Besides, she's into me, so it won't be hard."

Lucifer's jaw clenched and he nearly cracked a tooth. "You're not using her," he growled. "Think about it and I will _rip_ your head off every single day for the rest of your miserable existence."

"Uhuh, and here I thought you were planning to stay away from Chloe," Pierce said dryly. "So you should certainly not care who she sees."

Lucifer actually bared his teeth on the other end of the line. "When it's the world's first murderer I'll make an exception," he hissed.

"I didn't take you for a prude, Lucifer," Pierce snipped back, darkly amused by Lucifer's anger. But, just as he spoke that sentence, Chloe walked through the door to his office. "I have to go," he muttered lowly, hanging up the phone before Lucifer could say another word.

"Detective," Pierce greeted her, watching her eyes flicker between him and his phone that he quickly slid into his jacket pocket. "I heard you were back. I also hear your consultant _won't_ be back. I'll set you up with a new partner."

"I don't want a new partner," Chloe said instantly without a moment's thought. "Lucifer will be back."

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "You sound very certain of that. I'm not sure that's wise."

"Was that him on the phone?" Chloe asked flatly, not bothering to offer a response to his words.

"Courtesy call to let me know himself," Pierce shrugged. "Now, can I help you with something, Detective?"

Chloe paused, a finger tapping against her leg. "Did he say where he was?" she demanded abruptly.

"I don't believe so," Pierce muttered musingly.

"Right…" Chloe muttered dully. "Well, do you have any new cases for me?"

Pierce shook his head, and Chloe exhaled with slight irritation; she really wanted to be kept busy. She turned on her heel, finding it a little awkward to be in Pierce's presence now for some reason and went to head back out of his office.

But he stopped her with his voice.

"Detective," he said lowly and Chloe turned back slowly. "That drink you offered… I've been thinking, I'd like to take you up on that. How about tonight?"

Chloe stared, feeling no reaction inside her to his words. But, her eyes briefly flickered to where he'd tucked his phone away in his pocket; a phone that apparently Lucifer would answer to. Then, "Sure," she agreed abruptly. "How about 7?"

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Linda's office was warm and welcoming. Sun shone lightly through her window and her couch was just as comfortable as ever, still with that unspeakable gift for getting one to talk about things they may wish not to divulge.

And today, that someone was Lucifer.

"This isn't the answer, Lucifer," Linda said evenly. "And I think you know that."

"Really, Doctor?" Lucifer replied dryly, a nerve ticking in his neck. "And what do you propose is the _right_ answer?"

Linda tilted her head to the side, observing him closely. "For a start, not running away."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "It's what's best for her."

Linda frowned, "Is it?" she asked therapeutically.

" _Yes_ ," Lucifer growled lowly. "I'm the Devil. Of course staying away is what's _best_ for her."

"Only now?" Linda kept pushing. "Why not before?"

"Because it's _different_ now," Lucifer snarled. "There's no going back to _before_."

"Hm, because she knows?" Linda eyed him with scrutiny.

"Obviously," Lucifer snarled back through his teeth.

"You chose to write her this letter," Linda continued carefully. "You didn't have to tell her everything, but you did."

"Yes well I didn't want her continuing to seek me out," Lucifer muttered. "I'm sure now she has the whole truth she won't want to see me again."

"I see…" Linda mused quietly. "I'm not sure I agree," she continued carefully. "I think if I were Chloe I wouldn't want you just running away leaving me with all of what you're letter contained."

"Well you're _not_ Chloe, are you?" Lucifer hissed through his teeth. "And this… even if she wanted to… to talk to me I just… I _can't_ go on like before."

Linda nodded slowly. "Hmm…" she mused softy. "You know what I think…" she said carefully. "I think running away isn't what's best for her… it's what's best for you right now."

Lucifer sat up suddenly, his eyes flashing. "Maybe it _is_ ," he growled darkly. "What does it matter?"

"Why, Lucifer?" Linda pushed. "Tell me why this is best for you?"

"Because it _hurts_!" Lucifer stood suddenly, the words ripping from his throat. "Alright?" he snarled his eyes dark, cold and angry. "Do you think I want to see her look at me knowing what I truly am? Evil incarnate?" he growled, his furious gaze boring into Linda's eyes. "Do you think I enjoy having to keep her, _her_ at an arm's length to protect her from _me_?" he continued madly.

Linda waited patiently, watching Lucifer reel these things in torment with a sad frown on her brow. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lucifer wasn't finished.

"As if it wasn't hard enough before…" he was muttering lowly this time, finally looking away before falling back on the couch. "I can't… hide how I feel from her, but I can't ever have her..." his voice was so quiet and so defeated Linda had to lean forward to hear him. "And I can't keep watching her move on…"

Linda sighed softly, her eyes pinched with concern and she gazed at Lucifer's defeated figure. "Well…" she began very gently. "I understand what you're feeling, Lucifer…" she said carefully. "But, I don't believe you're being fair to her. You're not even giving her a chance."

Lucifer's fury flashed once more through his eyes as he snapped up to glare at Linda once more. "A chance to _what_?" he snarled and Linda sighed lowly.

"Let me run through something with you," she urged gently before pausing. Lucifer remained silent and she took that as a go ahead. "Right, so you're under the impression that she has no free will when it comes to her feelings for you…" she began and Lucifer tensed up instantly.

" _Yes_ ," he insisted. "Not that it would matter now; she knows exactly what I am and there's no… There's no one in their right mind who would…who would…"

"Care about you?"

Lucifer glared. " _Yes_."

"Right, so… perhaps… with the knowledge of who you are, and the knowledge of her own origin and… 'miracleness'… could you now say she would have free will? Considering she is no longer in the dark?" Linda asked quite plainly.

Lucifer stared at her darkly for a long moment. "I…" for a moment he sounded uncertain. But, then he shook his head angrily. "It doesn't matter now," he snarled. "It's too late. My Dad's dirty finger prints are all over it. He set it up for her to fall for me and regardless of _everything_ else. She deserves better than that."

Linda sighed very quietly. This was almost a breakthrough on some levels, for Lucifer was being far more open about his feelings for Chloe than he ever had been with her. But, on another level he was closing himself off and running away which would never solve anything.

"Lucifer…" she said steadily, holding her own against that menacing gaze. "I think what this truly boils down to is… you don't believe you're worthy of her. You don't… _believe_ in yourself."

Lucifer scoffed instantly, sitting up and looking off the side. "Don't be ridiculous," he cast aside carelessly. " _You_ may want to turn this into some trivial 'human' thing of me loathing myself. But, I don't. I like _exactly_ who I am; I always have. What's not to like about _me_?"

Linda didn't waver. "Cutting your wings off is self-mutilation Lucifer. You're punishing yourself."

Lucifer growled with distaste, his expression darkening once more. "No I'm showing _Him_ he can't control me."

Linda shook her head. "Who is it really hurting, Lucifer?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer's dark eyes narrowed. "Perhaps this is just something you can't understand, Doctor…" he muttered condescendingly. "You've never had a pair slapped on _your_ back without your consent."

Linda acknowledged this with a gentle nod. "I think Lucifer… you need to think about the way Chloe sees you. Yes, perhaps your Father… nudged things into place so that she would see these things. But, that doesn't change who you are, or her reaction to you. The feelings are real. And she's thought you worthy of them before, perhaps you need to realise that."

Lucifer couldn't deal with this any longer. He stood up quite abruptly, straightening out his jacket. "I told you none of this matters anyway. I'm not going to let Dad manipulate her life so that she can _like_ me. She's better off without me."

And with that, Lucifer turned on his expensive leather heels and left.

********************************************************************************************************************

Lucifer's doorbell rang. He ignored it. It rang again. He ignored it.

Maze bashed the door in.

Lucifer heard it and sighed furiously before stomping to the entrance to his current abode. But, he did not expect what he found.

Lucifer looked from Trixie to Maze in complete shock. "Maze what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded furiously.

"Trixie's here to collect," Maze told him simply with a smirk.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows looking down to the child that was frowning quite prominently. "You made me a deal," she said stoutly. "And I have an I.O.U."

Lucifer stared, his face going slack. "Uh…" he muttered lowly. "I see… good memory, Child. Well… I suppose… what is it you desire?"

"I want you to come back," Trixie said immediately. "Mummy wants you to come back. You made her really sad, and me."

Lucifer clenched his jaw, his heart tightening. He looked at Maze darkly, but she simply smirked wickedly before leaning down to Trixie's ear. "Work your magic," she crooned, patting her shoulder. "I'll leave you two to it."

Then, she stood back up, giving Lucifer a thoroughly smug look before sweeping away.

Lucifer sighed heavily, "Very well, Child, I suppose you should come in."

Trixie trotted in immediately taking herself into his living room though she had never been inside this house. Great floor to ceiling glass surrounded them opening the room out to stunning views of LA. She sat down and waited for him to approach.

Lucifer did so, though trepidation was in his every step.

He sat opposite her, leaning his elbows on his knees and observing the child from across the coffee table.

Trixie looked straight back, her eyes determined.

"I think it's cool that you have wings, you know," she said matter-of-factly.

Lucifer simply inclined his head. "Perhaps they would be if they didn't come with a price I don't want to pay."

Trixie frowned. "What's that?"

"Being _Dad's_ angel," Lucifer muttered lowly. "I'm the Devil, not an angel, you see."

"Is that why you won't come back?" Trixie asked innocently. "Just cause you have wings doesn't change who you are."

Lucifer stared at her for a moment; that comment throwing him. He hesitated before speaking again. But then, "It's certainly not unrelated."

Trixie frowned. "Well just cause people say bad things about the Devil doesn't mean we think you're bad," she told him simply. "It's like mummy says: rumours are the bad thing. And she says history got you wrong anyhow."

Lucifer stared at the nine year old for a long moment. "That's what she said, is it?" he asked finally, unable to deny his interest in this topic.

"Uhuh," Trixie said sweetly. "And she said God's a bastard, but I'm not allowed to say that."

Lucifer's lips tweaked in the corners, "Interesting," he commented mildly. "You have permission to say that with me."

Trixie giggled, but then her expression softened to sadness. "We don't have games night anymore…" she murmured quietly.

Lucifer frowned, "Why ever not? You don't need me for those."

Trixie shook her head. "Mummy tried but… I told her I didn't want to play. She doesn't know why but it's cause I could see how sad she was when we did. Even after I hid the top hat so she didn't keep looking at it."

Lucifer exhaled slowly through his nose, feelings twisting in his chest. "Well… I… appreciate the sentiment. But, I'm sure your mother won't be sad for long. And _you_ should play as the top hat."

Trixie frowned at him straight away. "No," she said very strongly. "I don't want to. I want _you_ to come back."

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, wishing his heart wouldn't ache like this. "It's not that easy, Child."

"Well you made me a deal and this is what I want," Trixie pushed immediately.

Lucifer sighed roughly; why had he taught her this so well? "I won't back out of our deal. But-"

"No buts," Trixie stood up putting her hands on her hips and looking quite menacing. Lucifer figured this was Maze's influence. "Why do you want to stay away from us?"

Lucifer's brow contracted and his heart swooped unpleasantly in his chest. "I don't _want_ to stay away," he snapped back quite abruptly. "I'm trying to do what is best for your Mother."

"Well, all you're doing is making us sad," Trixie said back and this time her little voice shook slightly and Lucifer panicked at the idea of trying to calm a crying child.

"Ok, ok," Lucifer hushed quickly. "Look just… what is it you want _exactly_ , Child? Tell me."

Trixie sniffed quietly. "I want you to come back and talk to Mummy…Before… before it's too late."

Lucifer's brow contracted. "What does that mean?" he demanded quietly. "Too late?"

Trixie bit her lip, her eyes as wide as saucers. "She's going on a date with her boss _Marcus Pierce_ …" she whispered, her little brow frowning. "And I don't like him. I don't want him to be my step-dad. You have to stop him!"

But, the moment Trixie had uttered the words 'date' and 'Marcus Pierce', Lucifer's heart dropped painfully to his stomach while his blood boiled in his veins.

"When?" he demanded, only feeling a slight stab of guilt at the shocked look of fear in Trixie's eyes at his sudden anger.

"T-tonight. Right now. Mummy left Maze to-"

"Do you know where?"

Trixie shook her head quickly.

Lucifer had to use every ounce of strength he had to hold back his fury. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "Very well child," he said in a terrifyingly quiet voice. "You have your wish. I will come back to talk to your mother. And I can assure you," his eyes snapped open very suddenly. "I will never allow _Pierce_ to be your step-father."

All fear in Trixie's eyes was instantly forgotten as her face lit up like Christmas itself, her grin spreading from ear to ear. "YAY!" she squealed before running around the table and launching herself at Lucifer. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck before he had the chance to utter a single protest. "Thank you Lucifer, thank you!" she cuddled him tighter.

Lucifer cringed, awkwardly patting her back, though as much as he may pretend not to like this, his insides felt warmer than they had in weeks. "Alright, that's enough…" he muttered uncomfortably. "Better get Maze to take you home. Clearly I have somewhere to be."

Trixie hopped down, still smiling brightly. "Do you promise?"

Lucifer' inclined his head, his eyes very dark, "On my honour, Child," he covered his heart with his hand. "We had a deal."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Pierce wasn't interested in talking about Lucifer. Anytime Chloe tried to get any form of information out of him he'd shut the topic down. He told her Lucifer shouldn't of left the way he did… then he told her she deserved better than that. And Chloe wanted to strangle him, which was good because she'd been feeling guilty over the fact that this was considered to be 'leading him on'. Her previous affection for her Lieutenant seemed so fickle and subdued she couldn't believe it had even existed. But, she continued, with a new aspiration; to get a hold of his phone and call Lucifer from it.

All guilty feelings aside.

But, the damn man was extremely guarded over his personal effects. Never did he leave it lying on the table, nor did he leave it in his jacket slung over his chair. No he kept it close to his person all night and it was succeeding in driving Chloe insane.

He'd convinced her to take a stroll with him, assuring her there was a destination in mind.

But, he simply seemed to be taking them further and further into the dodgy districts of town.

"Do you still have feelings for me, Chloe?" Pierce asked her rather abruptly.

Chloe turned to look at him in shock. "Sorry?" she spluttered.

"Well every second word out of your mouth tonight has been 'Lucifer'," Pierce cast off idly.

Chloe frowned, never seeing Pierce as being the 'insecure' type. "He's my partner. And he's missing," she sighed. "I'm just worried about him."

Pierce sighed lowly, muttering something under his breath. "He's not missing, he left," he said flatly. "I know this is hard but... you should move on. He's not coming back."

Chloe eyed Pierce from the side. "He said that, did he?" she asked nonchalatnly. 

Pierce sighed again. "Even not here he ruins all of my plans..." he muttered so lowly Chloe nearly didn't hear what he said. "Look," he looked at her seriously. "I wasn't going to try this so soon," he told her and Chloe stared in confusion. "But, I have a feeling it won't work if I don't do it now. So... you said we had a moment, did we not?"

Chloe blinked, remembering when she'd said that. Well... it was a moment of sorts. Nothing that compared to any of the moments she and Lucifer had... "Yeah, I... said that," she murmured, feeling a small stab of guilt again.

"Well, could you try and think about that? And stop thinking about him?" Pierce said bluntly. 

"Excuse me?" Chloe stared, stopping in her tracks just before a dingy alleyway.

"Just for tonight," he added quickly, turning around and coming closer to her. "Please…" he added in a voice that was uncharacteristically soft. "Could you try, for me?"

Chloe stared, his eyes were piercing and icy blue, her heart was thumping quickly in her chest, but it was with unease. Something felt off. He was hiding something, of that she was certain. 

Before she had the chance to answer however, two dark figures approached them from the alley, gun in tow.

"Money or your life," the one with the gun drawled. "Drop it on the ground. Your jewelry too."

Chloe's heart clenched; the necklace she was wearing was the one Lucifer had given her. But she could swear she saw Pierce smile, the word, 'perfect…" slipping from his lips.

Pierce leant in closer to her, "Trust me," he crooned quietly to her in a voice she once might have sparked something inside her, but now it did nothing. Instead that sense of unease grew.

Then, Pierce turned to face them.

"I choose my life," he taunted. "Shoot me."

"Pierce are you _insane_?" Chloe hissed, her heart pounding blindingly. "What are you doing!"

"Listen to the girl," one man crooned while the second pulled out another gun. "We're not playing around. You can give us what you have, or we'll pick it off your corpse."

Chloe tried to slowly reach for her phone in her pocket, but one man shifted, facing the gun on her, while they other held his to Pierce.

And Pierce… Pierce _laughed_.

"Oh believe me, I _beg_ you make my body a corpse," he crooned darkly and Chloe felt her stomach shift with unease, her heart pounding in her ears with adrenaline.

"Stop!" she hissed at his back, but he would not stop taunting the men.

Then,

"Shoot the girl," one snarled. "Make him watch, then we'll kill him."

"No not _her_ ," Pierce didn't seem worried, he just seemed annoyed. "Shoot me!"

"Shoot her."

The man with the gun on Chloe wavered. "Are you sure-"

" _Do it_!"

And then, before Chloe could inhale one last breath, a gunshot pierced the night air, shocking her ear drums and she stared at what was surely about to be her death.

But, before she could possibly comprehend what had happened. There was a huge rustling sound and white feathers suddenly engulfed her vision and her heart practically stopped in her chest.

She heard the sound of bullet piercing flesh, a grunt of pain and she fell back onto the pavement from the force of the wind buffeting off those magnificent wings.

Adrenaline made her head spin, while blood pumped madly through her veins and she went to scramble to her feet, to try and discern what the hell was going on.

There were two more cries; the muggers where unconscious and Lucifer was there, Pierce held up bodily with one hand in his grasp before the Devil thrust him _hard_ into the brick wall of the alley.

"I _told_ you I would not allow you to use her," Lucifer's cold and furious voice growled from his throat and Chloe's pattering heart missed several beats in her chest, but her tongue was tied with shock, her eyes wide with this sudden turn of events.

"Really?" Pierce hissed back, but he sounded very winded. "You're going to do this right now _in front_ of her?"

"You nearly got her _killed_!" Lucifer had never sounded so vicious. And so utterly terrifying. His wings whipped around him, the feathers as sharp as a razors edge as he pressed one firmly against Pierce's throat.

"I had it under control," Pierce wheezed, but pinpricks of blood spilled over his skin, trickling slowing over Lucifer's pearly white wing. "You're the one… who didn't…"

Chloe stared between them, the shock at seeing Lucifer mixed with the adrenaline of nearly being shot had her whole body shaking. But finally… she realised who had been shot. Whose grunt of pain she had heard before she'd been thrown to the ground.

Blood was spilling out from Lucifer's side, blooming darkly through his white suit shirt and Chloe's heart froze.

"Lucifer…" she breathed, every other thought leaving her. She didn't care why the hell Pierce wasn't surprised to see Lucifer with wings. She didn't care why or how Lucifer had known she was here. All that mattered right now was that Lucifer was hurt. Hurt because of her. "Lucifer put him down, you've been shot!" she gasped, taking a stumbled step closer to them.

"Detective stay _back_ ," Lucifer hissed, but Chloe saw his arm shake as his strength wavered the more blood he lost. "You don't understand. _He_ is not who you think he is!"

Chloe had already put that together, and it set a bitter chill crawling down her spine. "I don't care," she whispered shakily. "That doesn't matter right now, you need help."

"You won't put me down…" Pierce taunted through tight breaths. "You want nothing more than to kill me _right here_ …" he hissed. "So _do it_. Death by angel wings… don't believe we've tried it."

Lucifer growled furiously, but his vision was going white. He dropped Pierce suddenly, falling away while one hand came to grasp his side. "I'm not about to give you _exactly_ what you want…" he snarled, but his steps stumbled and he found himself falling against the wall over the other side of the alley.

Pierce shook his head with disdain. "You're an _idiot_ Lucifer," he snarled. "And you've gone and gotten _yourself_ killed because of your ridiculous obsession with _her_."

With that, Pierce stormed away, not casting Chloe a glance. "I'd leave, Decker. He'll die if you stay," he muttered lowly before disappearing around the corner.

But, Chloe didn't hesitate, she ran to Lucifer's side, her heart pounding, her head swimming while tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she watched him slide slowly down the wall, his face as white as his wings.

"Lucifer, no, please…" she begged, falling to her knees beside him, her shaking hands unsure of what to do as they grasped at his arm. "We have to… we have to get you help."

"I'm… fine…" Lucifer hissed with difficulty as he lost blood faster than his body could handle. He looked up, meeting Chloe's gaze and his struggling heart physically hurt in his chest. He remembered first seeing her again. The first time in months. And feeling like a knife had sliced his heart in two as Pierce was leaning so close… and she wasn't pulling away. It was moments after that he'd seen the gunmen and fury overwhelmed his jealousy.

"Lucifer you're _not_ fine. You've been _shot_ …" Chloe's voice shook, tears splashed down her cheeks but she pulled out her phone, hurrying to find Maze's number under 'favourites'. "And it's _my_ fault. I... I..." she stared at Lucifer with shining, fearful eyes. "I make you mortal..." she whispered the words, then suddenly she was scrambling to her feet. "I'll get Maze, ok? I'll get her. You're gong to be ok, I-"

But, Lucifer looked up at her with panicked eyes. "Don't leave," he whispered quietly. "Please..."

Chloe stared at him, her heart pounding painfully against her ribs. "Lucifer I have to. I... you told me _I_ do this to you. I'm the whole reason you're hurt! I won't... I won't let that happen."

Then, Lucifer slipped further down the wall. "Detective..." he murmured weakly. "I shouldn't...have left...M'sorry..."

"Stop!" Chloe hissed desperately. "Please don't do this," she fell back to the ground, her hands on him again, one on his cheek as she forced him to look back up at her. "You can't die. Not like this. Not because of _me_!"

But… this simply made Lucifer frown up at her, her face swimming in his vision as she looked like she was at the end of a very long tunnel. Despite his blurry vision and steadily fading consciousness… he knew she was undecidedly the most beautiful being in creation.

"Detective…" he forced up the words, though they sounded far away. One hand reached shakily up to touch her cheek, leaving a slight trail of his blood behind. "Always for you…" even his words were fading now, but he managed to smile at her quite softly. "I don't… want it any other way…"

And before he could hear Chloe's desperate cry, or see the grief written over her face… his eyes closed, Chloe's sweet scent drifting warmly over him before everything went black.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

The first thing he noticed was that something felt extremely nice. _Too_ nice. Almost _sinful_ pleasure was gently cascading from his wings through his body and he shivered just slightly with the feeling, a very small moan of contentment slipping passed his lips.

Chloe froze in her movements, a jolt soaring heatedly to her belly and making it flip. For there was something about hearing that noise come from _his_ lips all because of something _she_ was doing that made blood rush to her cheeks, and a desire to hear the sound again locked in her mind.

But for Lucifer the moment of comfort vanished to be replaced with a sudden rush of trepidation. Because this couldn't be right. He'd… he'd died hadn't he?

His eyes snapped open suddenly. And he was certain he should be in hell. He sat up abruptly, panic whirling in his chest while Chloe gasped beside him dropping the warm, damp cloth she'd been using to gently clean the blood from his feathers.

He was at Lux, in his penthouse and white sheets no longer covered his furniture.

His heart beat heavily in his ears.

Then he finally turned to look and see Chloe beside him on his bed. Well he certainly couldn't believe that this was real. It was a trick… a _trap_ ; it had to be.

His eyes darted around as he expected to see Uriel round the corner at any moment to try and kill Chloe once more only to be stabbed by himself over and over and over...

But instead,

"Lucifer! Mummy, mummy he's awake!"

Then, before he had the chance to prepare himself, Trixie was launching herself onto his bed before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"Trixie, I know, hop down!" Chloe was whispering quickly, pulling her daughter off Lucifer and giving him some space. "You have to be gentle…"

Lucifer's heart was practically pounding out of his chest and his eyes then flickered behind the two then to his lounge room behind them where his fireplace crackled warmly, a monopoly board set up on his coffee table.

"Mummy he's the _Devil_ ," Trixie was whining. "Nothing can hurt him."

Chloe felt her chest ache at that comment, as she knew how untrue it was. "Sweetie, give me a minute to talk to him. OK?"

Trixie sighed heavily, but she allowed Lucifer and her mother some space, darting back out of the room.

Lucifer however was still rooted to his bed in shock.

"What's going on?" he demanded, and Chloe was shocked to see his eyes were suspicious and… afraid.

"Lucifer, it's ok-" Chloe began softly.

But, Lucifer looked around madly. "I thought I died," he was muttering to himself. Then, his eyes snapped back to Chloe. "I can't be… this isn't… He can't have let me go to Heaven…" he blurted, his eyes wide as he stared at her. "There's a welcome… a… they have to tell you…"

Chloe hesitantly reached out with her hand to touch him. "Lucifer…" she said very softly, her brow pinched as she tried to calm him. "You're not-"

But, Lucifer scooted backwards across his sheets, falling off the edge of his bed with a hard thud to the floor.

"It has to be Hell!" Chloe heard him scrambling to his feet as she stared in shock; it could have been comical if he weren't so panicked. "Uriel must be coming…" Lucifer jumped up, looking around wildly. "He'll try to kill you again!" his eyes were back on her and Chloe's heart missed several beats in her chest.

"Lucifer!" she stood up, ignoring her pounding heart and keeping her voice as reassuring as possible. "You're not _dead_. You were shot, you didn't die. This is just _earth_."

Lucifer stared, his breathing heavy and Chloe held his gaze.

"How can I…" Chloe continued softly. "How can I prove it for you?" she asked gently.

Lucifer continued looking at her for a long moment before he glanced down at himself. He brought his hands up, looking at them shake just slightly. He was only wearing his suit pants, no shirt, nothing else then finally he turned to look at his wings still spread behind him that Chloe had been gently cleaning and his body remembered the sensations her touch had caused him.

"I'm not dead…" he repeated finally, still staring with shock at his own wings before he slowly looked at Chloe once more. "But why… why are you here?" his eyes flickered behind her to the lounge were Trixie was quickly setting up the monopoly board to be ready for three players. Then, his heart missed several hard thumps in his chest as he remembered the rest of the evening. "Pierce…" he muttered lowly, then his eyes snapped back to Chloe. "He isn't who you think he is," he said suddenly, his voice getting wild once more.

"Lucifer, I know!" Chloe insisted, slowly moving around the bed to stand in front of him for Maze had already explained everything. "I know…" she repeated softly, looking up into his frantic eyes. "And for the record… I _wasn't_ on a date with him."

Lucifer's jaw clenched without his intent while his eyes hardened. "You don't have to patronise me, Detective," he found himself muttering lowly. "You simply deserve better than the world's first _murderer_."

Chloe frowned just slightly, shaking her head. "I was trying to find you. I knew you still talked to him. Thought I might be able to… steal his phone or something. I didn't really think it through."

But, Lucifer was staring again, and Chloe could see things clicking over and over in his head.

"I don't know how you found us," Chloe continued quietly. "Though I have my suspicions about my daughter," she added with a slight smile. "But…" she swallowed, her face serious, "thank you for coming back…"

Lucifer shifted, still staring at Chloe with an unblinking gaze and she wished more than ever she could have access to the thoughts going on in his head.

"And for saving me. Again…" Chloe added, her voice warm with a tone Lucifer wasn't used to receiving from her.

Lucifer breathed out a little shakily, his eyes still impossible to read. "How… did all of this…" he pointed around him from Trixie, to her wet cloth she'd been using on his wings and back to him, "happen?"

Chloe looked the tiniest bit hurt by the way he asked that, but she answered all the same. "I called Maze… I had to... I had to leave you there," Chloe explained softly, but her words shook and Lucifer could tell how hard that must have been for her. "Maze took you home... called me when I could come back… you didn't wake up for a few hours after." She looked at him, her eyes sliding to his wings still spread so naturally behind him. "And you had… blood on your wings," she mumbled, explaining the cloth.

Lucifer stared again, finding it possibly even more bizarre than Chloe to have her speaking so normally of his wings. He looked to the side, staring at his feathered appendages for a moment before hiding them away abruptly and turning back to her.

And this time, he really looked at her. For it had been just over a month since he'd seen her. So long since they'd looked this long, eye to eye. He noticed her windswept hair falling messily over her shoulder, he noticed the slight smudge of mascara under her eyes. She'd been through quite an ordeal as well that evening, but she was still so beautiful to Lucifer.

He knew he had his deal to Trixie to uphold; talking with Chloe. And she was here… had stayed, she seemed incredibly at ease and she… she had _not_ been on a date with Pierce? She'd been looking for _him_? Could he… believe her?

Chloe spoke again before he had the chance to think further. "I put you in danger," she whispered, and that waver to her voice was something Lucifer never wanted to hear there. "It was... it was my fault you got hurt..."

Lucifer's brow furrowed instantly. "Don't say that," he hissed instantly, his vicious tone startling her. 

She swallowed back the hard thump from her heart. "But it's true..." she pushed. "I make you mortal. I... you could have _died_ tonight... Because of _me_!"

Lucifer watched her, his eyes dark; it wasn't like tonight was the first time that had happened. "I would do it over again without a moment's thought," he told her in a very quiet voice. 

"Lucifer..." Chloe frowned, her eyes pained. But, before she could say anything else, Trixie came trotting back into the room. 

"It's ready!" she grinned. "Can we play?"

Chloe turned to look at her daughter, as did Lucifer. There was a moment of silence and as Lucifer's eyes darted back to Chloe while for some irritating and inexplicable reason his mind reminded him of the letter he left her and his stomach shifted uncomfortably while his heart sped up in his chest.

Trixie's smile faded and she looked at Lucifer gloomily. "You promised," she said sadly.

"Trixie," Chloe scolded straight away, flickering to Lucifer briefly. "Not tonight. I don't think Lucifer-"

"No, that's a great idea," Lucifer interrupted abruptly and Chloe looked up, her eyes switching to stare at Lucifer in surprise.

He couldn't hold her gaze, quickly scuttling off to his wardrobe to find a shirt, clearing his throat as he went. It was a great idea. Because with the child involved she couldn't possibly bring up the letter. Or the fact that she made him mortal. In fact he could surely avoid all uncomfortable topics altogether while still satisfying his deal with Trixie.

He came darting back out, pulling a light grey shirt on and buttoning it up. "Lucifer…" Chloe was much closer than he expected and his heart jolted, their eyes catching for a moment.

But then he hurried past her, trying to ignore the effect her mere presence had on him. "Really a great idea…" he mumbled, practically running from his own room.

Chloe sighed lowly, watching Trixie grab his hand and pull him over to the monopoly board with a grin. On the one hand, it was possibly the sweetest sight she'd ever seen watching Lucifer sit beside her daughter by the fireplace. It was like nothing at all had changed. When everything had.

She carefully pulled out his letter that she'd always kept folded in her pocket over the last few weeks. She glanced back up, eyeing Lucifer again, her heart beating nervously. He couldn't avoid this forever.

Lucifer glanced at Trixie on the hearth who was giving him a hard look. "What?" he demanded quietly.

"You have to talk to her. That's still part of the deal," Trixie whispered back.

"I am!" Lucifer defended. "Have you not seen us exchanging words?"

"Have you said sorry for leaving?" she pushed.

Lucifer frowned, "Yes," he hissed lowly. "Not that I need to be taking advice from a _nine_ year old."

Trixie glared at him. "Maybe if you did you wouldn't upset mummy all the time."

Lucifer stared at her with his mouth ajar. "You are getting _quite_ the attitude, young lady," he found himself scolding. 

"Well you're being a scaredy cat," Trixie threw back. 

Lucifer looked affronted, but before he could respond to the small, insolent child, Chloe was joining them.

She had tucked the paper carefully back away before slowly moving toward the two most important people in her life sitting on the hearth.

She sat down beside Lucifer, so close she could feel his presence, but not close enough to be touching.

Trixie happily rolled the dice for her turn, grinning between her mum and Lucifer like it was Christmas come early.

"I see the 'top hat' mysteriously returned…" Chloe commented mildly.

Trixie shrugged absently, "Yeah weird..." she said idly. "It should have been here all along…" she said simply, now moving her own piece several paces over the board.

Lucifer frowned; Trixie may not have intended the words the way they sounded... but they struck him none the less and his eyes flickered to Chloe who was watching him. He looked back to the board, grabbing the dice. "Well perhaps the 'top hat' wasn't sure where it was welcome," he muttered lowly.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Huh," she mused quietly. "Maybe it should have… you know, actually _talked_ instead of just disappearing."

"Well maybe it found that a little difficult," Lucifer said simply, casually buying the railroad he'd landed on. "And thought… leaving was better. For everyone."

Chloe frowned immediately, grabbing the dice herself. "How is _leaving_ ever the best option?"

Lucifer met her frowning gaze with one of his own. "Well when you have an all powerful _Dad_ that controls _everything_ sometimes it _is_."

"Guys..." Trixie said slowly, frowning between them like they were insane. "I was the one that hid the top hat. It's not real and it can't talk."

"No it's real," Chloe said firmly and Lucifer felt a jolt in his chest at those words. "And it can definitely talk it just doesn't want to."

Lucifer stared at her, then she landed on his railroad and her glare deepened. "And I don't think that's luck anymore."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her. "Firstly," he said insistently. "I'm not the omnipotent one," he collected her money from her. "And secondly, it _is_ talking. It's here."

Trixie huffed slightly. "I know you're not talking about the hat. You don't have to speak in code. I _told_ you I can handle grown up stuff."

Chloe sighed, "You're right, Monkey…" she said quietly. "We'll stop. But…" she looked up at Lucifer, and he was surprised to see her eyes so soft this time. "I'm very… _very_ glad it's is back. I… hope it won't disappear again."

Lucifer met her gaze and didn't look away. "I don't think it… wanted to leave in the first place," he said very quietly. "It… probably would have missed… the shoe."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat, Lucifer's warm gaze very overwhelming. "Well…" she said quickly, trying to keep her voice normal. "The shoe… missed him too."

Trixie sighed loudly. "I _know_ what you're doing," she said stickily. "I'm not _stupid_ you know."

"Of course you're not, Child," Lucifer informed her, his gaze finally dropping from Chloe's to hide the effect her words had on him. "You've the Detective as your mother. Thank goodness, considering the other half of your genetics-"

" _Lucifer_ ," Chloe scolded, but she was unable to hide a smile.

"Fine, fine…" Lucifer sighed. " _Daniel_ must have at least _some_ half decent qualities I suppose…" he frowned suddenly. "Like blue eyes and big arms…" he muttered before looking accusingly at Chloe. "Do you have a 'type', Detective?" he demanded rather abruptly, completely unable to help himself.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Lucifer, that's inappropriate," she hissed, nodding at Trixie, but she could not help her reaction to the fact that Lucifer had remembered her 'cooing' over those traits. "But... for the record brown eyes have always been my favourite," she added, staring determinedly down at the board rather than into Lucifer's chocolaty depths. "They're warmer."

"And if you make them reaaaaally big you can get things out of people," Trixie piped in jovially making Lucifer, who had previously been eyeing Chloe intensely, snort a short laugh.

"I am _so_ proud of you, Child," he crooned to her.

Chloe shook her head, but there was no hiding her smile. Lucifer looked back to her and they held that gaze for a moment.

Then,

"Come on, Mummy," Trixie urged. "It's your turn."

Chloe quickly turned her attention back to the board, her heart definitely beating too fast. "Right…" she muttered quickly, her eyes flickering to and from Lucifer. "Let's play…"

Time wore on, the flames in the fireplace slowly burning lower and Trixie fell asleep, her head on a cushion beside the board giving Chloe and Lucifer the chance to finally talk openly.

The licks of warm light created by the fireplace made the atmosphere cosy and comfortable and Chloe hadn't felt this 'right' in weeks.

"Would you really have stayed away?" Chloe found herself asking quietly.

Lucifer looked at her, his eyes nearly golden from the reflection of the dancing flames; truth be told he'd decided the moment he saw her again that he couldn't possibly stay away again. "I… don't know what my Father's plan for you is…" he murmured rather than answering her question. "I…" he broke off, exhaling a little roughly, "I'm afraid of how He'll use you…"

He stared down at the ground before jolting slightly when Chloe's hand covered his on his knee.

"Lucifer I get it now," Chloe said very quickly and quietly. "And… to be honest it scares me too, but… I don't want to not do things in case His hand was involved in it…" she continued softly. "Because if I did that, then I may as well just die considering I wouldn't have been born without it."

Lucifer's jaw clenched just slightly. "Well that's extreme," he muttered.

Chloe shook her head, hesitantly reaching into her pocket to pull out the folded parchment that held Lucifer's confessions. "So is marrying someone just to push me away."

Lucifer stared at her, his eyes flickering to and from the letter in her hands. "I…" Chloe could hear his nerves this time, and it made her heart stutter in her chest. "Detective He made you see me in a way that would… _warm_ you to me…"

"I don't care," Chloe said straight away. "That doesn't change who you are even if He forced situations on us. That was still _you_. And _me_. It doesn't change how you always have my back," she continued urgently. "How many times you've saved me, protected me. Even… even the little things you do sometimes that… that show you care…" Chloe's voice was getting a little shaky, but she tried to keep it steady. "So no matter what... no matter why it's… it's real. Ok?" she pushed, her light blue eyes determined.

Lucifer's eyes gazed over her face and his hand shifted beneath hers, turning upward so that he could hold hers very softly, his thumb brushing over her fingers. His eyes flickered down to watch the movement before then looking at the letter grasped in Chloe's hand.

He breathed in very slowly, steadying himself to finally have this conversation that he'd hidden from all this time. "Chloe…" he said her name very softly and Chloe's heart did strange things in her chest. She watched him, his brow was pinched, his eyes downturned; she had never seen him look _this_ serious about anything before. "How do you think I feel…" he continued, his voice getting tighter as he went, "knowing that the only reason you ever felt something for me is because my _Dad_ arranged it to be so… The same Father that _won't stop_ …" he broke off for a moment, his hand tightening on Chloe's while her heart clenched in her chest. His eyes suddenly flickered up to meet hers and she found herself instantly locked within his intense gaze. "He cast me into _Hell_ for eternities…" his voice was suddenly low and dark and angry in a way Chloe had never heard him speak. "He exiled me, _vilified_ me…" he spat the words his eyes black and Chloe just stared, seeing Lucifer in a way she never had before. "And the moment I try to have my _own_ life and found what I…" his eyes flickered away so suddenly Chloe felt as though the air was somehow colder around them. "I found you," his words were barely more than a whisper and Chloe only just caught them. He then laughed lowly and bitterly. "I should have known He was behind it from the beginning…"

Chloe swallowed with difficulty, having no idea how to respond to this for this was far more complicated than what she could comprehend. This was _Lucifer_ and _God_. This was eternities of punishment and hatred… She breathed out carefully, looking steadily at Lucifer so that she could catch his eyes the moment he looked back up. "Lucifer I…" he voice shook, and Lucifer heard it. "I'm sorry," she continued, her eyes glistening again. "I'm sorry I was a part of any of it-"

"Detective…" Lucifer tried to cut in, his eyes still staring down at their hands.

But Chloe wasn't finished. "I'm sorry because it hurt you," she pushed earnestly. "But I'm not sorry for… for meeting you. I won't ever regret that I… Lucifer you make my life better."

Lucifer looked up, finally, but Chloe wasn't ready for the look in his eyes and her heart skipped painfully. "How can you say that?" he asked her earnestly. "All I've done is put you in danger and hurt you over and over again. I-"

"Lucifer _yes_ , you hurt me," Chloe cut in, her voice far firmer than she felt. "Because you were protecting me. And yeah maybe you went about that the wrong way, but the point is you…" Chloe swallowed, her eyes stinging. "You're heart has always been in the right place…"

"Detective-"

"No I'm _not_ finished, Lucifer," Chloe stopped him strongly and Lucifer stared at her in shock. "You… when you're being you, without all this other… predetermined bullshit piled on top… you make me happy," Chloe's strong voice wavered, but she ploughed on. "You make Trixie happy. You make _us_ happy and… and that's special. And that's just you, no outside influence it's just _you_ … and that's…" Chloe swallowed, practically drowning in Lucifer's eyes that warm and honeyed by the light of the fire. "That's who I fell for. And that's who I want."

Lucifer's brow contracted, his heart doing things in his chest that he couldn't describe and he looked down, exhaling a short, broken breath. "What…" his voice was rough and shaken. "What are you saying?"

Chloe moved even closer, now so close she could smell the smooth, comforting scent that was so Lucifer and this steadied her resolve. "I'm saying we shouldn't punish each other because of your stupid Dad," she urged quietly but very firmly, her hand holding his so tightly for she was afraid he would pull away.

He didn't pull away, but he didn't look up just yet. "I'm the _Devil_ , Chloe," he said very lowly. "I…" Chloe saw his jaw clench, "I need you to tell me you understand that."

Chloe's brow puckered and she found herself lifting her free hand to Lucifer's cheek, her fingers grazing his stubble and she felt him instantly freeze. She encouraged him gently to look up at her, her heart pounding so fast she could feel in the tips of her fingers. "Do you trust me?" she asked him very softly.

Lucifer stared at her and the very air around them seemed to be intensifying, the warm crackling fire louder than ever while Trixie continued to sleep gently only a few feet away.

"More than anyone…" Lucifer finally replied, his voice perhaps even quieter than hers.

Chloe nodded quickly, her heart skipping several beats. "Good…" she whispered quietly. "Because… I am fully aware of who you are," she continued steadily, and everything, the heat from Lucifer's skin, the endless depth of his eyes that had never looked so open and so vulnerable engulfed her.

"You're not…" he whispered back, and his voice sounded pained.

Chloe breathed out slowly, holding his gaze. "Then will you tell me?" she pleaded quietly.

Lucifer didn't answer, his eyes darting between hers as he did not know how to do this. He was so used to her just… accepting _not_ knowing. With her willing to believe he was just a delusional human.

So Chloe started, "Well I know that you… ran Hell…" she tried to say as calmly and normally as possible.

"That doesn't… mean what you might think it means," Lucifer found himself blurting suddenly, finally remembering how to speak.

Chloe nodded quickly, glad to have some kind of response. "Ok," she said quietly. "Then what does it mean?"

"Well…" Lucifer began slowly. "I didn't, you know…" Chloe couldn't help but find his nerves endearing, despite the fact that they were talking about his role in ruling Hell. Lucifer huffed slightly, "I didn't 'get my hands dirty'," he muttered finally. "I was… the 'overseer'."

Chloe found this actually gave her a rush of relief. "Ok," she said softly.

"Which… obviously, I'm sure still freaks you out," Lucifer added, looking down and breathing out roughly. "We should stop talking about this…"

"Lucifer," Chloe said quickly, shaking her head as he was reading her reaction completely wrong.

But, Lucifer had pulled his hand out from under hers. "You don't need to… pretend to be ok with what I am…" he cut in, still not looking at her. "I realise how… unsettling this must all be for you," he continued lowly, his eyes flickering to the letter that lay in Chloe's lap. "When I… wrote that I didn't expect to… see you again…" he admitted very quietly.

This time Chloe's heart jolted and she tried determinedly to catch Lucifer's gaze again, but he wouldn't look up. "Is it true?" she asked carefully, trying not to be too pushy. "What… what you wrote?"

Lucifer frowned. "Of course it's _true_ ," he hissed lowly, "I thought if I told you the truth you… at least you might not… be afraid that I would," he paused, exhaling roughly again. "I thought at least you would know I would never mean you or your daughter any harm…"

Chloe breathed too quickly, her heart warming at his words, her whole body urging her to reach out to him. There was something incredibly rare and vulnerable about his composure and Chloe found herself getting lost amongst these feelings.

Lucifer began fiddling absently with his ring, still unable to look her in the eye. "And don't… feel obligated to respond to what I said," he found himself muttering, the back of his neck far too hot. "In fact I think I'd rather you didn't, and-"

"Lucifer…" Chloe urged quietly.

" _And_ ," Lucifer spoke over her. "I'd just be… happy if you'd accept me to keep working as your partner-"

" _Lucifer_ ," Chloe interrupted again.

But Lucifer wasn't having it.

"If that's still an option. I mean now that I don't have to watch you eyeing off Pierce's _big arms_ , it will be a little easier-"

"Lucifer would you let me-"

"And, I mean you could at least have better taste next time-"

Chloe stared at him in disbelief, finally stopped for words.

"Even _Dan_ was better than _Cain_ ," Lucifer was still reeling. "Maybe you can let me choose for you…"

Chloe was shaking her head.

"Actually no… no that's terrible just… hide that part of your life from me," Lucifer frowned. "I think I'd rather-"

But, Chloe finally had enough. She didn't hesitate for a moment. There was no more overthinking… no uncertainty, no thoughts of what this all meant…

She just knew… this was right.

Lucifer stilled as he felt her movement, his words dying in his throat, his head shifted slightly to face her, firelight twinkling warmly in his eyes, and before he had any idea what was happening…

Her hand was on his cheek, fingers grazing his stubble. She could feel his heartbeat pick up under his skin, she heard his breath catch in his throat.

And he saw determination in her eyes that was so _her_ that he was instantly lost in the moment. And so there was no way he could have prepared himself when she closed that gap between them, her lips capturing his before either had the chance to breathe.

Unexpected warmth expanded in his chest, over his skin and through his entire body. Something lit up inside him and he could not hold these feelings back if his life depended on it.

Nor could he hold back the wings that flew from his back the moment her lips touched his. Monopoly pieces went flying, a glass tumbled over loudly and warm, white feathers surrounded them.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open in surprise, her lips pulling back just slightly and the two of them stared at each other for a long moment, Lucifer's breathing coming far too fast.

Then his eyes flickered down to her lips, his hand coming shakily up to her cheek. His fingers grazed her skin, his thumb gently tracing over her lips as though he didn't believe what had just happened. He looked back up, his heart hammering, "You kissed me…" the words tumbled out before he'd thought them and his soft breath tickled Chloe's skin.

There was a small chuckle from beside them and Trixie's sleepy voice surprised them both, "Mummy you made his wings pop out…" she giggled.

Blood rushed to the back of Lucifer's neck and he hurriedly hid his feathered appendages back away.

Chloe was smiling; she couldn't help it, but she felt far too cold the moment Lucifer took his hand back from her cheek, her lip tingling where his thumb had been.

"She… needs to go to bed," Chloe said softly, her eyes stuck on Lucifer's that were glimmering as they looked at her.

"Right…" Lucifer muttered, still staring at Chloe as though she were some kind of rare anomaly.

"Mmfine…" Trixie mumbled, rolling back onto her pillow. "S'comfy right here…"

Chloe raised her eyebrows, looking at Lucifer who inclined her head. "She's comfy right there…" he repeated.

"Well, do you think we could stay over?" Chloe asked with a very small smile.

Lucifer stared at her.

"In your spare room," Chloe added, trying not to laugh.

"The spare- right, obviously," Lucifer scratched the back of his neck, frowning as he was still trying to process the kiss. "Should we… take her… there?"

"Yeah ok," Chloe smiled softly, before looking at her daughter again. "Sweetie, don't go back to sleep there. I'll take you to bed ok?"

Trixie shook her head, snuggling closer into her pillow and Chloe sighed lowly.

Lucifer looked between Chloe and her daughter, his mind still reeling over what had just happened. "I'll carry her," he said abruptly.

Chloe stared in surprise, but he was already on his feet. She watched him carefully bend down, lifting Trixie effortlessly into his arms before turning to look at Chloe, expecting her to follow him.

Chloe did, her heart pattering with this sight as she could not describe the feeling of watching Lucifer help her look after her daughter. He led them through his penthouse, and Chloe had never known it to feel so homely. Something about the atmosphere had her never wanting to leave.

Lucifer lay Trixie down on the decadent sheets of his spare room and Chloe tucked her in.

When she quietly closed the door to her room, she turned back to Lucifer, a vibrant silence surrounding them.

"You kissed me," Lucifer stated immediately.

Chloe's cheeks flushed, but she nodded. "Yeah I'm… glad you noticed…" she murmured. "And you… said you wanted to be partners again. That means you're staying."

"I… did say that," Lucifer muttered. "But…"

"No, you do not get to back out of what you said," Chloe cut in immediately, her heart picking up as she found herself panicking quite suddenly. "Please," she urged, and Lucifer was shocked to see the fear in her eyes. "Please don't leave again."

Lucifer stared at her, his brow pinching as he did not like being to cause of this sudden distress in her. "Ok," he said suddenly and quietly. Chloe's words suddenly his him harder than ever; why should they punish each other because of his stupid Father.

"What?" she whispered.

"Ok," Lucifer repeated quietly. "I won't leave. I give you my word, Detective," he said firmly.

Chloe stared, her light blue eyes wide and vulnerable in a way that only Lucifer could make her look. "Oh," she murmured, and her voice sounded quite small this time. "So then…"

"He won't leave us alone," Lucifer pushed lowly.

Chloe swallowed. "I realise that," she said back quietly.

"And that doesn't… scare you?

"No it does," Chloe said quickly. "Of course it does. But…"

"He's dangerous, Chloe," Lucifer cut in darkly and Chloe's stomach flipped.

"Wow," she quipped as lightly as she could. "And now the Devil is telling me God is dangerous," she tried to smile. "Not something I expected to happen in my life."

Lucifer frowned at her. "This is serious…" he urged lowly.

"Yeah well so is this," Chloe said insistently. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

Lucifer stared, the skip in his heart making him forget his words. He struggled for a moment, then, "Because you were taken away by my devilish good looks?" he managed to quip as lightly as he could.

Chloe huffed with irritation. "I kissed you because this is real," she said quietly. "Because this isn't meaningless, because…" she breathed quickly, looking down for a moment and Lucifer watched her, waiting, unsure of what exactly she was about to say. And then, "Because I love you… Lucifer," she looked back up, her eyes open, honest and full of something that had Lucifer instantly engulfed in her gaze.

He breathed in quickly, not ready for the rush of emotion that exploded in his chest at those words. His mouth fell agape just slightly, as the last thing he ever expected when he agreed to Trixie's deal… was hearing Chloe say those words to him.

"The real you," Chloe continued softly. "The you I've known all these years even if I didn't believe half the things you told me," her voice shook just slightly, but a small smile touched her lips.

Lucifer breathed in, his eyes darting between hers, his mind fuzzy as Chloe's words slowly drifted through his consciousness. 

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," she continued very softly, her head tilting just slightly, her eyes beautiful endless teal pools of light. "And I want you to know I'm here for you. No matter what. For whatever you need," she urged gently but with earnest behind her tone. "But it is _my_ free will to love you, and it is yours to choose what to do with that..."

Lucifer's brow was pinched his heart pattering so fast he could feel it in his finger tips, a strange warmth was engulfing him from within. 

"Please Lucifer..." Chloe then urged softly. "Please tell me you believe me. Tell me you know it's real."

Lucifer's eyes now traveled over her face, capturing this moment in his memory and he felt every wall crumbling down around him. And before he could think about it too much… before he could come up with a reason not to…

"I believe you..." his words were hushed, soft and so tender they sent feelings flying through Chloe's body.

And then, his hand lifted from his side, the material of his shirt rustling far too loudly in the silent house, then his fingers brushed her cheek, before slipping past her ear and delved into her hair. Strands entwined softly through his fingers, Chloe's soft catch of breath all he needed, while his free hand wrapped round her waist, his palm warm against her back, heat seeping through the material of her shirt and through to her skin.

And without waiting another moment, Lucifer kissed her… he _really_ kissed her, and Chloe had never felt so much emotion portrayed in one kiss. His embrace wrapped her safely away from the world, his scent brought her warmth while his lips sparked desire deeper than she'd ever felt. His hand seared trails over her back as he moved it around her further, holding her firmly against him. His tongue delved deeper, learning every new taste, every new touch and Chloe's head was beginning to go dizzy.

Lucifer let himself get lost with her, he let himself drown in this moment for this was everything to him. And he wasn't about to rush through it. He took his time, enjoying every reaction, every small sound she made and saving it all to his memory.

Soon Chloe recovered from weak-kneed reaction and she was kissing Lucifer back with just as much fervour, and this kiss that had started so slowly was quickly becoming heated as suddenly barriers were broken, walls cast down and feelings were allowed to flow between. And Lucifer's very deep desire for her could not be held back any longer.

And when her arms wrapped around him tighter, her hand running through his hair, her fingers dragging over his scalp while she kissed him without bounds… he found himself losing control.

A breathless, yearning moan pulled from the back of his throat shot heat straight to Chloe's core, while his own blood was on fire with these feelings. He didn't want to stop. He _never_ wanted to stop. He just wanted this to keep going on forever in an endless loop.

And yet, he pulled back.

He was breathing heavily, so was Chloe.

Her lips were kiss swollen, and so were his.

"Chloe…" he breathed her name and Chloe felt sensations dance all over her skin. "I…I don't know what I'm doing…"

Chloe breathed out a very shaky laugh. "I beg to differ…" she muttered, still feeling weak at the knees.

Lucifer had to laugh, just slightly and very quietly, the first real smile touching his lips that Chloe hadn't seen in a while. "I'd say I told you so…" he murmured quietly. "But you know what I meant…"

"I don't know what I'm doing either," Chloe smiled, leaning her forehead against Lucifer's. "But I… I know I want this."

Lucifer closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and leaning into her embrace. "This…" he murmured quietly against her skin, his thumb caressing over the skin on that back of her neck. "Feels too good to be real…" he admitted before Chloe felt him swallow a little thickly. "That terrifies me."

Chloe breathed out slowly, feelings dancing all the way from her head to her toes. "That's _because_ it's real… Lucifer," she told him softly. "Of course it's terrifying…" she opened her eyes, watching his do the same and they were warmer than she'd ever seen them. "But we've always made a good team haven't we?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, but he nodded, a slight smile still growing at the corner of his lips.

"So then… we can work this out together."

"As partners?" Lucifer murmured.

Chloe smiled slowly. "And something more…"

Lucifer breathed out slowly, a low sound rumbling from the back of his throat. "You should… probably go back in there to sleep with your daughter now…" he told her lowly.

Chloe frowned, but a smile still touched her lips. "And why's that?"

Lucifer shook his head at her. "If we're doing this…" he said in this voice that was impossibly husky yet soft at the same time. "I want to do it right…"

Chloe's breath caught and her smile grew. "And what does doing it right entail?"

"The one thing I never do," Lucifer smiled just slightly. "Taking it slow," he suddenly pulled back, not too far, his hand from her back moving to take her hand instead. "So then… Detective," his eyes twinkled and a cheeky smile was on his lips. "Would you allow the Devil to take you to dinner? Tomorrow night?"

Chloe bit her lip, trying not to smile too much. "I didn't know the Devil did dates…"

"Well… there's a first for everything," he smiled charmingly. "Plus, you're very convincing. So is that a yes?"

Chloe giggled in a very embarrassing way and she had to clear her throat quickly, her cheeks flushing. "Yeah um… yeah ok."

Lucifer's smile spread further over his lips, then he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Till tomorrow," he murmured softly. "Goodnight, Detective…"

And Chloe wished she could be frustrated at the way he left her breathless. But she was too far gone for that. She watched him walk away, all tall and lean, dark hair and dark eyes… Taking it slow was going to be impossibly difficult.

But nothing had ever felt more right. And she knew… finally, they were going to work this out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for the beautiful comments and lovely support for this story. I hope you were satisfied with the end :)


End file.
